A Demon's Temptation
by Natsuflado69
Summary: "I don't care about taking over the world. I don't care about revenge. I don't care about stupid people in stupid costumes. All I really care about is protecting my master and what she wants, even if it annoys the crap outta me. But that doesn't mean I'll turn down a challenge in any shape. I ain't the strongest demon in the Underworld for nothing after all." NatsuxCircexHarem
1. Chapter 1

**HEYYYYYYO! I'm comin' at ya with a new DC/FT crossover, but this one will be more…well let's just call a spade a spade and say this is a smut story if anything else. I always enjoy writing smut cuz well…smut is fun. Dumb fun, but still fun nonetheless. I mean, people have been asking me in END of Justice to add so many heroines/villainesses to his harem and I was like… "shit, those are all great ideas, but there's no way to fit them all into the story I have planned." So, upon years of reflection cuz my brain is dumb and slow, I decided to just say fuck it and just make a dumb smut fic about DC/FT. Now this will NOT, I repeat NOT, be replacing END of Justice, nor will it be taking place in the same AU. This will be a totally different AU as compared to END of Justice's AU. I just wanna get that outta the way in case people start asking me in reviews or PM's. However, this harem fic will be a little different in how I often write harem fics. I'll get to what I mean in the Author's notes at the end of the chapter. So, Idk, I hope you enjoy my dumb smut fic…and uh…yeah…okay stop looking at me and scroll down to read the story.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Fairy Tail nor any of the DC characters or DC properties that are shown in this fic. All characters that are shown in any type of sexual scenario are over the age of 18.**

* * *

 _ **Library of Hades**_

Thousands upon thousands of books and tomes were strewn across thousands of extremely large bookcases. Some ranged from learning how to breath fire to raising the dead to learning how to eat the entrails of your enemy without becoming a cannibal. "Ugh…now that was an image I could have lived without." A sultry woman's voice echoed throughout the library. The woman in question had purple hair cascading below her back, piercing light blue eyes, violet lipstick across her lips, large yellow earrings, a tight green outfit that cut off barely mid-thigh allowing little to the imagination with yellow outlines strewn across, green and yellow gloves that went from her fingers to her upper arm, and green and yellow heels that stretched upwards to her upper leg. A small sigh echoed from the woman's mouth as she walked across one bookcase to another. "All these thousands of books…yet not one book that would help me to enslave the Amazons to do my bidding. And here I thought the library of a god would prove fruitful in my endeavors."

"Patience is a virtue, Olympian. Perhaps you should take a closer inspection into you before you judge another." A voice boomed behind her. The woman quickly turned around to see a fire suddenly spew upwards from the floor to reveal an extremely large man with black hair that fell beneath his neck, a small beard that stretched around his mouth, and black armor worn across his body.

The woman knew just who had appeared to her before the man could introduce himself. "Hades. We're both Olympians, you fool."

"Are we, Circe? We were both cast out; you for turning innocent men into animals and I for taking the short straw and being forced to rule the Underworld until the world's end, which if the mortals continue to do what they're doing, it seems that will be quite soon." Hades chuckled to himself.

Circe merely rolled her eyes. "I'd hardly call the men I'd changed _'innocent'._ Zeus knows they all had wives and children when they came onto my island…yet they still wished nothing more than for me to pleasure them. In the end though…I was the one to derive pleasure from them instead by showing them their truest forms."

Hades arched an eyebrow at the sorceress. "And I suppose you thought you were being ironic by turning them all into pigs."

The purple-haired seductress merely shrugged with a grin. "As I said, I merely showed them who they truly were."

The ruler of the Underworld rolled his eyes as he shook his head. "Right…well, I'd ask you why you were here, but your little asides to yourself already informed me of your arrival." A smile stretched across the face of the god. "You want revenge against Hippolyta, don't you?"

Circe grimaced upon hearing the name of the woman who helped banish her to the deepest recesses of Tartarus. A sneer formed on her face as she responded, "And why shouldn't I? That hypocrisy of hers irks me to no end. She thinks she can cut off all ties with the world of man and insult them and kill any who appear on her land. BUT, the moment I turned one of them into a pig, well then that was just too far?! Heh…" The sorceress shook her head. "Oh no…I don't want revenge…I want justice."

"Justice?" Hades asked with a smirk. "Well then, you came to the right place."

Circe laughed aloud. "Oh please don't tell me you fancy yourself a god of justice? Oh Hades…you've truly been down here a millennia too much."

The god of the Underworld merely smiled. "Silence yourself for one minute and listen to what you hear outside of these walls." He saw the ire inside of the sorceress's eyes at being told what to do and quickly responded, "Humor me, would you?" Hades saw the woman roll her eyes and begin to listen.

Circe closed her eyes and listened to the outside of the library. She heard thousands upon thousands of screams of torment outside. Many of them begged for forgiveness while others howled in scorn of the ones who sent them here, but all of them screamed in pain nonetheless. A small chill went up her spine after hearing all those screams and opened her eyes to see Hades' smirk grow wider. "And what was the point of me doing that?"

"Because, sorceress, every being who was sent down here was for those sins that crawled upon their backs. Every evil deed they ever did or even thought of resulted them in their eternal torment. Every decision they made, led they here to my domain. I did nothing…but they did everything. My furies and demons may torture them for all eternity…but it was only because of their selfishness or their greed that led them astray towards the fires of hell." Hades smirked. "So yes, while you and the other Olympians may see me as a mere jailor to all these damned souls, I know what I really am; a god of eternal justice."

…

…

…

A slow clap echoed throughout the halls of the library from the deadpanning voluptuous temptress. "Bravo. I believe I aged about a century listening to that drivel. Now if you're finished gallivanting, I will take my leave. Your library, upon further inspection, is like every library in the mortal world; a mere bore. Fare thee well, 'god of eternal justice.'" Circe gave a humorless wave towards Hades as she readied her magic to transport her away before something of interest was uttered from the lord of the Underworld's mouth.

"Oh dear, and here was I about to offer you a parting gift for my dear Hippolyta. Well, if that is how it must be then. Fare thee well-"

"WAIT!" Circe yelled aloud, her scream echoing throughout the library. The seductress quickly recomposed herself and gave a saucy smile towards the god. "Oh Hades! What a gentleman! Giving a gift to a beautiful woman like me? And here I thought all those years in the Underworld killed all that chivalry of yours." Hades merely rolled his eyes at the charade the sorceress was playing and quickly snapped his fingers, causing a fire to emanate in his hands. After the fire had dissipated, a book had appeared in his hands. A small look of dismay appeared on Circe's face at seeing just what she was being given. "Oh…why thank you, Lord Hades."

"Do you not like your gift, Sorceress?" Hades asked with an arched eyebrow.

Circe quickly recomposed herself once again before giving the god one of the smiles that she had used to entice all those men that landed on her island long ago. "Oh no, Lord Hades! Think nothing of the sort. I was merely…caught off guard at your generosity." She quickly held out her hands for the book before Hades pulled it away from her. A look of tranquil anger stretched across her face, causing the god of the underworld to chuckle to himself.

"Now now, Circe. I don't think you know what you're getting into here."

"Oh?" Circe asked. "And what do I not know what I'm getting into?"

Hades pointed to the book in his hand. "This here houses my most powerful demon that I've ever created before. Now then…why oh why should I hand him over to you?"

Circe rolled her eyes at seeing what the god was getting at. _'I should've known. No god ever bargains with anyone without something of worth in return. I should know better than most.'_ The sorceress sighed as she responded, "And what, Lord Hades, would you like in return for this…gift?"

A smile stretched across the lips of the god, making Circe want to claw it off with her nails. "Why, I merely want you to remember who helped you in these trying times. That is all."

The purple-haired temptress fought the incredible strong urge to roll her eyes in the back of her head at the god's words. She knew what game the god of the underworld was playing…but who knew just how strong this demon was? Hades had said it was his strongest, assuming it all wasn't a lie. She sensed no ill will nor any malicious intentions from the god of the underworld…and that's what scared her the most. Still, if there was any shot at conquering the Amazons and getting her revenge, then she needed to take a leap of faith. Circe, fighting a strong urge to gag, lightly bowed her head, "I will remember your…generosity in my dire time of need, Hades." Hades stared down at the woman for a while before a smile once again stretched across his face before handing the book towards the sorceress. Circe was almost giddy at feeling the book touch her fingers. A small moan echoed from her mouth as she felt the book touch her skin, causing a warm feeling to travel all across her body. _'What…w-what is this power?!'_ What she was feeling was so strong…it was indescribable.

"Is this gift to your liking, Sorceress?" Hades asked with a smirk.

Circe suddenly remembered where she was at and whom she was talking too and quickly brought herself out of her trance. 'I…I will take my leave now, Hades." She quickly said before using her magic to transport her away from the library.

Hades stared at the spot where the sorceress had been standing and could make out just the slightest bit of moisture that made a stain onto the floor below. A small chuckle echoed throughout the hall as the god of the underworld smiled to himself. "Well then…this will be very…very interesting indeed."

* * *

 _ **Island of Aeaea**_

Somewhere in the sea, there resides an island where many had said was haunted by a sorceress who would change men into swine. This island was recorded down into many scrolls, as well as the epic _"The Odyssey"._ Alas, as time went on, this island was slowly turned into a myth that sailors would often tell each other while they were out in the open sea as a way to strike fear into them. None truly believed in this island anymore…and they were wrong to. For this island did exist…and it did in fact house a sorceress that changed men into swine. Or…she did for a time, but that time was long past. Instead, this sorceress merely traveled the world now in search of excitement, and she hardly, if ever changed men into swine…unless they truly deserved it…or she was bored. Mostly the bored part. This island was called Aeaea, home of the sorceress, Circe. The island was quite the paradise with thousands of tress layered throughout the small island with juicy fruits growing from them that the sorceress would often grow or eat from if turning men into pigs grew too boring. Housed deep within the island though, there lied her residence where her main base of operations was located. And here was where the sorceress was currently transporting too.

A swirl of magic appeared in the sorceress's bedroom and she immediately collapsed into it, book in hand. Circe took a huge intake of breath as she collided with her soft bed. She gulped. Her left hand still held the book, while her right hand felt the liquid cascading down her thighs. It had been millennia since she had felt this primal…sexual urge. "Ugh…it's times like these where I miss those good old Roman orgies." Circe sighed to herself, fingering herself softly, feeling the soft velvety walls of her pussy. Her fingers slowly traveled deeper, causing her to bite her lips at the sublime feelings by her own caresses. "Mmmm…I wonder…uh…just how powerful…ooo…this demon…truly…iIIIIIIIIIS!" Circe screamed as vast amounts of liquid cascaded down from her slit and onto her crimson red sheets. The temptress sighed in relief from her own orgasm as her eyes trailed towards the book that lied on her bed. "Interesting…" She murmured to herself, the high from her orgasm slowly fading away. Upon closer inspection, the book looked fairly old with the words " **E.N.D.** " written onto its cover. Strangely enough, she could feel power emanating from it; a vibrant…powerful…almost seductive sway that caused her body to feel a swell of lust inside of herself. "Very…very interesting indeed." Slowly, she opened the tome, which caused symbols to suddenly shoot off the page, flooding her room with various words from various languages to spiral everywhere. The words quickly begin to crowd the room and spiraled around the sorceress, creating a cyclone around her. Suddenly, the words turned into tendrils, latching onto her skin, causing her to moan, but not in pain…but in pure ecstasy. The tendrils slowly slithered around her skin, tearing the clothes from her body, leaving her bare naked. Circe bit her lip in orgasmic pleasure as the tendrils slowly moved across her body. Her eyes began to roll back as the tendrils began to wrap around her pillowly breasts, causing her to moan aloud in delight. They caressed tenderly one moment, while suddenly squeezing intensely another moment. The tendrils alternated between caressed and squeezes, causing Circe to moan in ecstasy at the soft and extreme touches. A depraved smile stretched across her face as she felt more tendrils slowly tease her slit, causing liquid to tricked down her thighs. The seductress's tongue lolled out of her mouth at feeling the tendrils tease her pussy and moaned aloud even louder as her body was delightfully on the brink of orgasm. "YES! OH! YEEEEEES! RIGHT THERE! OH, I'M…A-A-ALMOST….THEEEEEEEEEERE!" Circe screamed, copious amounts of liquid spilling out of her pussy as she moaned louder and louder. The tendrils continued to squeeze and caress her large breasts, slowly laying the sorceress down onto her bed. Circe slowly fell into and out of consciousness as she felt the tendrils still caress her body. Incoherent moans slipped out of her mouth as more and more liquid fell onto her sheets. The last thing she saw before completely blacking out was a human-like figure standing above her…

…with horns protruding from their head.

* * *

Circe's eyes suddenly shot open along with her body forcing itself upwards off her bed. A low moan echoed from her mouth as she felt a sudden bout of soreness from below her thighs and across her breasts. The sorceress took a look down at her body to discover herself still nude and sweaty. "So…that wasn't a dream." She murmured to herself. Her head then looked across her room to look for that figure she was right before she blacked out. However, all she saw inside her room was completely normal; a large armoire, a desk layered with magical items and potions, numerous amounts of clothing layered around the floor, magical insignia etched across the walls and floor, incense burning in the background…no horned figure though. _'Did I…merely imagine that figure?'_ Circe thought to herself, rubbing her chin. She shook her head until an idea suddenly popped inside of her head. Her head slowly turned to her bed in search of the book that was given to her by Hades, but…it was gone! The naked purple-haired beauty cursed as she pulled the blankets and sheets off in a desperate attempt to find the book, but to no avail. "Damn it! Could someone have snuck in here whilst I slept?" She asked herself, but shook her head. "No…I would've sensed someone had they approached, even whilst I slept." Circe murmured to herself. "Hmm…perhaps…" Circe muttered a magical incantation and swiped her hand across her room. Suddenly, a pinkish vapor appeared in front of her that stretched across her room and out the door. "Well then…let's just see where you lead then." Circe said, swiping a hand over herself, her green and yellow attire magically appearing over her body as she followed the vapor.

The vapor continued to stretch across her residence until it finally led outside towards the wilderness outside. Circe sighed to herself as she continued following the vapor towards the trees. As she went deeper and deeper into the forest, Circe felt a strange power emanating deeper and deeper inside. Unconsciously licking her lips, the seductress continued her trek past the trees. Who knew just how powerful this demon could be? With a demon slave at her side, there was no way the Amazons could stop her from exacting her revenge. A smug smile stretched across Circe's face as she continued walking. Now, there was nothing that could stand in her- "OW!" The sorceress yelled out, feeling something hit the top of her head. The purple-haired woman rubbed her head as she looked down to see what looked like an apple core on the floor. "What the-OW!" She screamed out once again, feeling what felt like another apple core hit her head. Angrily, she turned her head to look upwards and saw a peculiar site among the trees. There sat a horned, pink-haired, human-like figure with nothing but a small loin-cloth covering its body, munching on another apple without a care in the world. "So…that's it, huh?" She whispered to herself. Circe looked closer at the demon and saw that it had black flame-like tattoos etched across its skin. She saw its fangs bite into the skin of the apple with no problems and devoured it in two quick bites until it started to- "Not this time!" She growled, catching the apple core with her magic and chucked it right back at the head of the demon. Without even looking, it merely caught the core with its hand and tossed it somewhere else. Circe's eye lightly twitched at that. "You were throwing those at me on purpose?" The sorceress growled, glaring at the creature above her.

"Pretty fuckin' much." The demon retorted, still nonchalantly eating the apples atop the tree.

"Uh-huh…and is that how demons often serve their masters?" Circe responded with a glare.

The demon laughed at that and continued eating.

"Did I say something to amuse you?" The sorceress inquired, crossing her arms.

The demon ignored her and continued eating.

Circe's eye twitched again. "You're trying my patience, demon. Come down here at once! …Or I will bring you down here myself."

The demon merely took another bite of an apple as she continued talking. It chewed on it for several seconds before smiling to itself. The pink-haired demon's face then stretched into a shit-eating grin as it looked down at its "master"…and spat out an apple seed towards her face. Circe caught it with zero effort with her magic and quickly tossed it aside before swinging her arm in an arc, causing the tree to light up from purple fire. The demon then nonchalantly hopped to another tree as Circe continued using her magic in an attempt to strike the demon until a ring of purple fire stretched out around her as the demon laughed to himself. The horned creature quickly hopped off the burning tree and landed on the ground across from her. "Such a shame…I liked those trees." It laughed.

Circe merely smiled in response. "As did I…I suppose I'll have to grow them up again once I sweep up your remains." The demon merely tilted its head in confusion, as he saw the sorceress raise her hands up towards the sky as the purple flames that were burning the trees were now floating up towards the sky above them. Circe moved her hands closer together as the purple fire began to mold itself into a rather large sphere above the demon. "Don't be afraid though. I'll be sure to put you back together after this." She sneered to herself, closing her hands together, causing the ball of fire to expand into a fiery pillar that engulfed the befuddled demon inside of it. Circe watched as the demon blankly stared at her as it was engulfed in the fire and felt a small amount of pity for the creature. _'I'll have to make it much more obedient the second time around.'_ The sorceress thought to herself as she continued staring at the fiery pillar.

 _ **Munch munch munch**_

Circe's ears suddenly picked up something coming from inside the fiery pillar.

 _ **Munch munch munch munch**_

The sorceress's eyes slowly widened. "You…must be joking." She said in disbelief as she saw the demon eating her own fire from within the fiery pillar. The demon opened its mouth wider, allowing more fire to be engulfed in its maw and continued ingesting the fire until it had all but dissipated from the clearing. Circe's eyes widened as her mouth stretched into a smile at seeing the demon seem to power up from her flames. She could feel the magical power spew from its body as it growled and roar. "Yes…yes…YES!" She yelled aloud at seeing the demon roar louder and louder as flames spiraled across its body as a demonic aura grew around it. _'YES! Now I know nothing will stop me now! Finally I will be able to get my vengeance against the Amazons and Hippolyta! …and why stop there? I could get revenge not only on Hippolyta…but her own precious daughter too! And not just them…but against the gods too! Yes…YES! With this demon by my side, there's nothing that can-'_

 _ **SBLAM!**_

A sudden noise pulled the sorceress out of her thoughts and saw- her mouth quickly dropped at the sight.

The demon, it's belly as round and full as a water balloon, had fallen on its back and was snoring away without a care in the world.

Circe's jaw dropped further at the sight before her. "W-W-What?" She muttered to herself. "…GET UP YOU DAMN FOOL!" She stomped over and slammed her heel onto the demon's face.

"OW!" The demon yelled aloud in pain, rubbing its face where Circe has stepped on it. "What was that for?!"

"What was that for?! What happened to all that power?! What happened to all that bloodthirsty intent I sensed from you just moments ago! You were just about to try to kill me!" The sorceress screamed back.

The demon tilted its head in confusion. "Eh? Ooooooooooh, hehe…yeah, I get like that when I'm hungry. I get a little 'easy to irritate' when I'm hungry. I mean, those apples were good and all, but not enough to fill me up. But that fire? Mmmmmmm, that filled me up good!" The pink-haired demon beamed with a fanged smile.

Circe's eye began to twitch again. "…"

"Say, can I have some more of that delicious fire though? I'm feeling sorta hungry again hehe-OW!" The demon howled in pain at feeling the heel of Circe's boot hit the stomach, causing all the fire it had eaten to spew out of its mouth and back into the atmosphere. The fire shot higher and higher into the air as the demon's slowly shrank back to its normal proportions and Circe tore her boot off the demon's stomach.

The sorceress's eye twitched profusely at seeing the now unconscious demon before her and muttered, "…I'm going to kill Hades when I see him next."

* * *

 _ **Circe's Residence**_

It had been a full day since the whole debacle between the demon and the sorceress and Circe had spent that time studying the demon via her magical abilities. The demon was hovering above her in a magical stasis field as she studied the book that the demon had tried hiding from her. After their little scuffle, the sorceress had followed the vapor to a small hole in the ground and obviously deduced that the demon had did that in an effort to avoid being trapped in that book again. _**'**_ _If that demon was smarter, than it should have chucked it into the sea. I still would have found it eventually, but it at least would have been much more difficult to find.'_ Circe shook her head. "Something tells me that Hades sold me a defunct demon…" She murmured to herself. "What was I thinking? That the god of the Underworld would just let me enslave his beloved Hippolyta's entire race? I should have known better…" Still, there was something about that demon that still captivated her. Remembering the experience she had when she first touched the book in Hade's library, as well as when she opened the book…something was off about all of this. Yet, she found herself smiling at the mystery. "At the very least, if Hades did give me a defunct demon, I'm sure it would at least make a decent sex servant." She shrugged to herself, staring at the demon toned body. Circe licked her lips at the small loincloth that adorned the demon's crotch region and saw the rather…large bulge beneath. "Hmm…well…I suppose since I'm _inspecting_ the demon…I might as well inspect every part of it." A small giggle echoed from her mouth.

Circe then pulled the demon out of its stasis field and laid it on her bed. Slowly, she crawled over to it, stopping near where its loincloth was. Even closer the seductress could see just how noticeable the bulge was and licked her lips in anticipation. Smiling to herself, Circe slowly pulled the loincloth to the side and gasped at how…abnormal the size of the demon's member was. "Oh…my." Circe finished the sentence with a smile. "Well, the demon's intelligence is in question…but his size certainly is not." The temptress giggled to herself. Her fingers lightly touched the demon's cock, causing it to twitch softly. Even while it was flaccid, the pink-haired creature's cock was still quite large. She could only imagine how big it would be when it was erect. Circe slowly gripped the flaccid dick in her hand and lightly stoked it, feeling the member slowly grow in her hand as it throbbed. The voluptuous sorceress began to feel herself grow hot as she stroked the demon's cock and immediately evaporated her clothes, leaving her bare and naked. She could feel her nipples slowly become as erect as the demon's cock was, which caused a grin to stretch across her soft lips. Her eyes widened as she felt the penis harden in her hand and saw it stand tall with veins bulging all around. Circe had the decency to blush at seeing that. Lightly, the naked sorceress pursed her lips and blew onto the head of the demon's penis, watching it throb harder and harder, causing her to giggle. Her light blue eyes caught wind of a liquid secreting from the slit of the head of the dick. Circe pressed her finger onto the slit and pulled away, watching how the liquid stretched as far as she could pull. The demon was still unconscious, but was beginning to moan and growl from all the caresses, however, the seductress was having far too much fun playing with her new toy to notice. Finally stretching the whitish liquid to its breaking point, it snapped, leaving the white strand of liquid dangling from her finger. Circe whistled at how large the strand was and gave the demon a subtle glance of admiration. Slowly, the purple-haired temptress opened her mouth as she lowered the demon's secretion into her mouth and as soon as the liquid touched her tongue-"MMMMMMMMM!OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" Circe moaned as her eyes rolled back into her head as liquid exploded from her pussy, causing her to be thrown onto her back by the sheer surprise and intensity of her orgasm. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth as her orgasm continued for several minutes before ultimately subsiding, leaving her body begging for more.

The sorceress's face grew into a depraved and lustful smile as she sucked the last of the liquid from her finger. Giggling to herself, Circe thought wicked things as she imagined just what she could have this demon do to both her and her enemies. _'The Amazons wouldn't stand a chance against my charm magic, as well as my demon's seductive aura, and especially its addictive semen. I'll have Hippolyta as my depraved servant just begging to orgasm as all her fellow Amazonians watch.'_ Circe continued giggling to herself as she fingered herself, moaning as her fingers stretched her folds as she played with her large breasts with the other hand. She continued to play with herself just on the brink of orgasming once again before making eye contact with the demon who was sitting up and staring at her. A seductive smile stretched across her face. "Seeing something you like?"

"…You're naked." The demon responded bluntly.

"…Yes, and I'm also a woman. Are there any more obvious things you'd like to say?"

"…You're kind of a bitch too."

Circe tilted her head side to side and nodded. "That's…accurate."

"…Can I leave now?" The demon asked, scratching his head.

The naked sorceress arched an eyebrow as she asked, "You see a beautiful woman before you, dripping with cum, in her own bed, and you want to leave?"

Natsu tilted his side to side and nodded. "That's…accurate."

Circe gave the demon an annoyed glare. "Well, I didn't know I got the comedian out of all the demons in hell. Are you sure you're Hades strongest demon?"

"Well, I mean, I was the one who had to neuter Cerberus the giant-ass, three-headed dog when no one else wanted to. So…again, I'd say that's fairly accurate." The pink-haired demon shrugged.

"Uh…huh." Circe responded, nodding slowly. The sorceress sighed to herself as she pulled herself upwards and stood over the sitting demon in all her naked, dripping glory. "You do know that Hades handed over dominion of you, correct?"

"I came to that conclusion after I woke up from inside my book. Sorry about all the…tendril letter things. People aren't usually fans of that. Hades mainly put that in as a defense mechanism. Usually it just kills the people that try to open it, but I guess he changed it to…well do what it did when he gave it to you." The demon gave a light blush as it scratched its head embarrassingly.

' _Well, the demon at least some intelligence enough to feel shame.'_ Circe noted to herself before smiling. "No need for an apology. It was quite the welcome and I'd be lying if I said I didn't enjoy it" She said, giving the demon a coy wink. "But onto business, you're old master has given me dominion over you, thus making me your new master. Is that understood?"

The demon nodded somberly. "…Yes."

Circe noted the dismal response and kneeled down to pull up the demon's chin. "Come now, when it comes down to it, would you rather have a boring, old man telling you what to do…or, would you rather have a beautiful, seductive, voluptuous, drop-dead gorgeous woman to worship and follow, hmm?"

"…Probably the boring, old geezer. Less work that way." The demon snarked, giving Circe a grin of his own.

"Cute…" The sorceress responded with a grin, letting go of the demon's chin and standing up straight. "…but cute will only get you so far with me. If you refuse to follow my orders, or betray me in anyway, so help me I will put you back in your prison and make you just another dusty old tome in my library, understood?" The purple-haired woman gave the demon below her a glare.

"…Yes." The demon responded.

"Yes…what?" Circe asked with a playful smile and a arched eyebrow.

The demon took a deep breath before responding, "Yes…Master."

Circe smiled down at the demon, petting its pink hair coyly. "Good. Now then, what should I call you? I don't want to have to call you 'demon.' Although, I guess if you don't have a name, I can just call you 'Slave' or 'Servant' or maybe I can just come up with a name for you." The temptress clapped her hands together, causing her ample breasts to jiggle in response.

"NO! Just…no. Something tells me you're just bad with names." The demon growled.

Circe slumped her shoulders in disappointment as she relented.

The demon gave a sigh of relief before continuing, "My full name is Etherious Natsu Dragneel, or E.N.D. for short. Or just Etherious. Or Natsu. I don't honestly care which."

"Oh poo. That's a boring name. I wanted to give you something cute like Hex, or Curse, or Death." Circe murmured, crossing her arms.

Etherious shook his head. "…Yeah, you're absolute shit with names."

The sorceress lightly glared down at the demon before a smirk stretched across her lips. "Enough talk with you, Slave-"

"You just asked for my name and you just call me Slave anyway." Etherious muttered to himself, shaking his head.

Ignoring the demon's interjection, Circe continued, "It's time for you to pledge your eternal loyalty." Lowering her arms to below her thighs, she stretched her pussy apart, giving the demon below a full look inside. "Often knights whom served their queens kissed their rings as a sign of loyalty." Circe smiled.

"But replace 'ring' with 'pussy' and 'kiss' with…well I suppose kissing is still the same in this scenario." The pink-haired demon snarked.

"Well, my pussy is a prize jewel so it's not that far off." The naked temptress responded. "Enough talk now. It's time to pledge." Circe repeated with a more forceful tone.

Etherious sighed and decided to just live in the moment before grabbing the sides of his master's legs and put his lips to her pussy. Upon touching, Circe's eyes nearly bulged out of her sockets from the electricity-like feeling jolting through her body. Fighting the urge to moan, the seductress gritted her teeth as the demon's tongue suddenly swirled inside of her pussy. _'I didn't give him permission to do-THAAAAT!'_ Circe slapped her hand across to muffle her moans at one of the demon's fingers inserting itself inside her slit. Etherious continued his onslaught on the seductress's pussy as his tongue rapidly stimulated the nerves inside of her pussy, while his finger shoved itself deeper and deeper inside. Cascades of liquid fell onto his face as his tongue moved faster and faster, quickly moving onto the sorceress's clit. Circe moaned louder through her hand, her eyes rolling backwards into her head as she thrusted her hips closer to the demon's mouth. The ecstasy was too strong…her mind felt like it was melting as her new servant made her feel pleasures that she hadn't felt in millennia…perhaps in her entire life. "MMmmmmmMMMMMMM! OooOOOOOOOOooooOHHhhHHH!" Her moans alternated between low and high, proper and primal. It was all too much. If the demon didn't stop she'd…she'd… "uuUUUUUUUHHHhhhhhh AhhhHHAHHHAHHHHAHHAHAHhHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Circe screamed, liquid squirting out of her pussy as her eyes rolled backwards. Her legs, feeling like jelly, collapsed into the demon's arms as cum fell from her pussy and stained her bed. The sorceress began swirling in and out of consciousness once again before ultimately committing to unconsciousness. Before that though, one last thought echoed in her head. _'No…not a defunct demon in the slightest.'_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! WOOOOOOOOOH! I did it! Damn…only took me about a day to write. I feel my energy for writing coming back! Oooooooooooh it's so good to be back! I tell you, 2018 was not that good of a year for me, which kinda killed my vibe to write, but I'm feeling hella good about this. Honestly, it sounds dumb and weird, but writing smut always calms me down. It's stupid, but meh whatever. I know this story is just dumb crackfic trash, but I don't give a feeeeeeeeeck! I've got plenty of serious stories on my list and I always need some smutty ones to balance it out!**

 **Phew, now onto the story. Welp, I mean, this story is gonna be, like I said, just some crackfic harem type stuff. It's really not to be taken seriously. Just, if you like DC, you like Natsu, you like smut, then keep on reading. If that doesn't jive well with you, then that's alright. As you can see, this story has already got some S &M type stuff with Circe and Natsu, but obviously they're not gonna be the only ones in this story. Now, Circe obviously has a grudge against Hippolyta (and Wonder Woman) for throwing her into Tartarus, as was stated in the story. If you've watched the DCAU, then this is kinda where the story takes place. But like I said, this is a different AU from END of Justice. Just wanna reiterate that for everyone. **

**Also, updates on my other stories. I know a lot of you have been asking me to update several stories, so I'm letting you know that I'm working on currently To Be a Savior or a Destroyer chapter and The Dragon and the Fairies chapter 11 right now. Idk when they'll be up, but I'm gonna try to finish them soon. I'm gonna try making 2019 my best year up and try to stay on top of myself for my stories. Again, like everybody on this site though, I've got other shit in my life; school, a job, family, stupid laptop problems, friends, etc. But I will try to be better. Like Kratos said, "Don't be sorry. Be better."**

 **SO, IF YOU LIKED THIS CHAPTER, I HOPE YOU CAN GIVE THIS STORY A FAVORITE, FOLLOW, AND A REVIEWWWWWWWW! Leave a review about what sexy DC females you'd like to see in this story if you'd like too!**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEYYYYYYO! I'm back with another chapter to A Demon's Temptation! Thanks for all the support on this story! I didn't expect it to gain much traction, but it looks like it got some pretty good favorites and follows after just one chapter. Also, thanks to all the people who wrote a review too. They're always nice to read and get feedback on. Welp, hope you all enjoy this chapter!**

 **Disclaimer: In the first chapter**

* * *

 _ **Circe's Bedroom**_

Several days had passed since the deal was forged between the demon and the sorceress. The small animosity that was first there between the two of them had been quelled almost immediately after Etherious had "pledged his loyalty" to his mistress. After that night, Circe had instructed her new servant on what his new duties would be now that she was his new master. Every morning he would have to go out into the island and find only the freshest of fruits and hand-feed them to her while she bathed. Afterwards, Etherious would clean all parts of the temptress' humble abode; from her bedroom to her kitchen to her sex dunge-err, her "lair of enticing affairs" (as Circe had called it). The demon had played along with his new master's orders, regardless if they annoyed him or not. This was his new life now. Nothing could change that and complaining about it would change absolutely nothing. So, the demon merely chugged along without a care in the world as he pleased his master…in more ways than one. After the morning would pass, Etherious was then tasked of tracking down the plumpest of pigs (they were normal pigs, to the demon's relief. Etherious had asked before he was tasked with hunting the poor beasts) that roamed around the island and was ordered to kill and clean them (to the demon's extreme displeasure) so he could also serve them to his mistress. After her dinner was served, the demon would then be forced to massage her feet and any other part of her body while Circe merely laid back and read one of her many tomes that she kept in her chambers (to the sorceresses' extreme pleasure).

And today…was like any other day.

Right now, the demon had been tasked with gathering fresh fruit for his master to feed to her while she bathed and was currently picking the last of the food. Etherious sighed to himself as he lugged a basket full of fruit, which consisted of mangoes, guavas, papayas, sea grapes, and sugar apples, onto his shoulders and hobbled through the forest. "Ugh…Hades never made me do any of this crap like rub his feet or feed him while he bathed." The demon grumbled to himself as he continued his trek out of the forest before shuddering at the thought of having to bathe the lord of the underworld. "…On second thought, maybe this isn't all that bad in comparison." Sighing to himself once more, the demon dodged numerous branches that hung down from the trees inside the forest. Suddenly, thanks to his heightened demon eyesight, Etherious saw as he was looking upwards that a mango was beginning to teeter off of one of the branches. The demon grinned as slammed his elbow against the mango tree and opened his mouth as the mango fell into his mouth. The rose-haired hell-spawn took a bite out of the mango and moaned in delight as it dropped from his mouth and fell downwards into the basket of fruit for his master. _'Well, I suppose things could be much worse than being made to work for an attractive sorceress. Hmm…wish I knew more about her though. I mean, she has a big ass island all to herself and I never see any ships pass by here. Not to mention I always hear her grumbling under her breath about some named Hippo…something._ ' Etherious thought to himself, scratching his horned forehead as he walked.

As the demon continued walking, he finally saw his master's large, beautiful white mansion in the middle of the dense forest and quickened his pace lest his master's hunger cause her impatience to grow. The demon looked up in awe as he traveledup the stairs that led to the grand front doors. _'Thank goodness I didn't have to renovate this place the last couple of days. Phew…thank Hades for magic.'_ Etherious sighed in relief as he opened the doors and bolted through the humongous hall as he rushed up the stairs in the hall and ran in the direction of his master's living chambers. The demon huffed and puffed as he ran upwards for what felt like millennia until he finally managed to find his master's living quarters and kicked open the door to find-

"Son of a succubus whore! She's not even here?!" Etherious screamed, seeing Circe's room completely empty of…Circe. Gritting his teeth, the demon growled to himself and, against his better judgement, almost decided to torch the whole room before hearing a familiar voice come from his master's personal bathing chamber.

"In here, my lovely Hex." Circe called to her demon, her voice reverberating from behind the closed wooden door.

"…That's not my name." Etherious merely deadpanned, opening the door to the seductress' bathing room to see his master in all her- "You're not even naked yet! WHY?!" The hell-spawn uttered in disbelief, motioning towards the fully clothed sorceress, whom was sitting on the side of her porcelain bathtub with a smile.

The temptress merely gave her servant a shrug as she levitated a mango from the basket and grimaced seeing a bite mark in it. "…Really?" She asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Whoa whoa whoa, that was totally not on purpose." Etherious quickly interjected, placing the basket of fruit on the bathroom floor. "I caught that thing in my mouth because I saw it about to fall. No way I was gonna let that fruit go to waste on the floor! …Or, at the very least, dust it off and shove it down the bottom of the basket." The demon mumbled that last part.

"Please tell me you're joking." The sorceress grimaced.

"What? It's not like you eat all the fruit anyways. I usually end up eating the rest of whatever you don't eat…which is pretty much everything." Etherious mumbled to himself, shaking his head at all the pig meat and fruit he'd have to stomach down thanks to his master's meager consumption of her food. _'All she does is take a couple bites and it's, "Oh, I couldn't eat another bite. I'm stuffed!"…yeah, I'd like to stuff you after all that hard work I had to do gathering all that food…not to mention killing and roasting the pig. Ugh, all those squeals remind me of the Underworld."_ The demon shuddered to himself, remembering all the tormented wails of sinners that echoed throughout the caverns of his ex-home.

Disregarding the demon's shuddering and pathetic display of hiding his true emotions, Circe stood up from her gorgeous bathtub and gave her servant another beaming smile. "Well, to answer your original question of why I've chosen to stay clothed, I'd like to honor all your hard work on my island-"

"-If by island you mean _you_ , then sure…yeah, I've been working my ass off."

Circe's eyebrow twitching, she continued, "-I wanted to reward you by giving you the honor of taking my clothes off for me before I bathe."

…

…

…

"My reward for all my hard work is more work?" Etherious replied with a deadpan glare.

Circe scrunched her nose in annoyance at her good deed being thrown back into her face. "Do you know how many men would kill to be in your shoes right now?"

The demon replied with a shake of his horned head.

"Thousands…millions…TRILLIONS would kill to be in your place!" The sorceress growled towards her servant.

"…Well, at least it's not billions because that seems like too much." The horned demon grumbled to himself.

The purple-haired seductress pinched the bridge of her nose and took several deep breaths to compose herself. "Must you sarcastically remark about every little thing I say?"

"Well, technically it's something you didn't say. Like, you went from thousands to millions and skipped billions and went straight to trillions. So, when you put it like tha-MPHRMPH!" The demon muffled aloud, feeling his mouth suddenly clench tight as if someone had stitched it together. "MPHRPH! MPHSHRMSH! MMPPPHMH!" Etherious continued mumbling, his hands trying desperately to open his mouth to no avail. Confusion spread across the demon's face as to what had happened to him before suddenly a fit of laughter echoed from the mouth of his new master.

Circe chuckled to herself with a hand covering her mouth as she stared at the demon's fear and confusion. "Oh no..."No Talking Hex" got your tongue?" She asked with faux concern laced in her voice and a wicked grin stretched across her face. "Let this be a lesson in humility for you and to never bad mouth your master, okay?"

Etherious simply flicked his middle finger upwards towards his master in response.

"Would you also like a "No-Hands Hex" next?" Circe growled towards her servant, smiling to herself again when she saw the demon quickly pull his hands back and shake his head side to side fervently in fear. "Good…you'll need those hands for what's coming next." She purred seductively, turning around and pulled her hair upwards off of her green and gold outfit. Etherious gulped nervously as he stared at his voluptuous master's backside. While he was more than familiar with the naked woman form (he was a demon after all and succubi were more than prevalent in the Underworld), that didn't mean the pink-haired demon wasn't still embarrassed about …situations like this. Sensing her servant's mild distress, Circe turned her eyes back to the demon and gave a small grin, "Come now, I don't bite…unless I feel like it." She winked towards the demon, eliciting a small blush from him. _'He's actually quite cute when he's embarrassed like that…and when his mouth is actually shut.'_ "Do I need to order you to do this?" The sorceress asked towards her demonic servant, getting a hesitant shake of the demon's head before he began slowly making his way towards her. Circe smiled and turned her head back towards the bathtub. She moaned at feeling the demon's hands press up against her on her shoulders, biting her lip at the pleasure that was beginning to surge through her as she felt Etherious' hands pull down her dress. _'I don't know what kind of demonic magic that he has that makes me want to cum each time he touches me…but I honestly don't care.'_ Moaning through her closed mouth, the temptress' eyes rolled backwards as she felt the fabric of her dress pull downwards and rub up against her breasts, dragging her areola down before they sprang back up with a jiggle. She heard her dress fall to the floor and smiled at feeling the cool air inside of her bathing chamber brush up against her skin. After a few moments of silence, Circe turned her head to look towards her servant to see him staring at her crotch with wide open eyes. She giggled at the adorable sight. "You've already seen my pussy before. Why so curious? ...Have you become addicted yet?~" The seductress with in a velvety coo.

Etherious blushed at being caught marveling at his master's pussy and scratched his head with a mild blush. "Hehe, I was just remembering when I had to "pledge my loyalty" to you. It was kinda fun actually. Much better than just kneeling and saying some boring words." The demon laughed with a bashful grin.

Circe nodded. "Hmm, I very much agree." A wicked idea sprang up inside her mind and a grin stretched up across her face. "…Care to "pledge" again?" She asked, moving her hands downward with snake-like movements as they trailed down her body, rubbing up against her ample and large breasts as they moved towards her vagina. Her grin widened as she saw her demon look with excited anticipation as he stared at her movements, his eyes staring at her with a trance-like expression. The temptress stopped her hands at the entrance of her vagina and gave the demon a good look inside of her pulsating pussy. She stretched her pussy apart, allowing Etherious to see deeper inside of her sopping slit. The naked purple-haired seductress almost moaned at seeing the demon's erect manhood stretch past his loincloth that he was wearing. _'I don't even know why he bothers wearing that. As soon as this is done, I'm banning him from wearing any clothes on this island.'_ Circe thought to herself as she licked her lips. The demon could feel his lust grow with every moment her stared at his master's naked body. His demon instincts were roaring at her to pounce onto her and thrust his seed inside of her…but he was a mere servant. Only through her words and her permission could he proceed with his lustful thoughts…and the sorceress knew this. "Do you desire me?" She asked with a seductive whisper. Circe giggled at seeing the fervent nod from her demonic servant. The temptress moved her hand down towards the demon and pulled his chin up to look at her. "I can be a kind master, you know? All I want is your complete and utter loyalty…with no sarcasm unless I allow it. Do you understand?"

The demon bemoaned through its closed mouth.

"Oh hush! I'm not saying you don't have to throw away your sarcastic wit. I actually quite enjoy it against my better judgement…but it will only be directed at others, do you understand? I will allow no disparaging comments from you." Circe told her servant, her piercing blue eyes staring straight through her servant. She saw her demon contemplate her words before finally nodding with ambivalent expression. The naked seductress smiled, moving her hand towards the bathtub, her magic suddenly causing water to appear out of thin air and fill it. "Then, time to "pledge your loyalty" once again." She chuckled, turning her naked body and began to walk towards the bathtub. The demon watched in another trance-like state as he stared at his master's ass jiggle with every poised step she took. His erect manhood burned with every pulsating twitch as he watched. Circe pulled her left leg upwards and felt the warm water touch her skin. She cooed softly as she pulled her right leg into the bath and slowly descended into the bath. Her blue eyes gave her demon a glance and silently beckoned him towards her. Circe was pleasantly surprised to see her demon move with inhuman like speed as he appeared almost out of thin air beside her. "You're fast…but hopefully only when it comes to your movement." She giggled to herself, causing her demon to give her a deadpan blush. "I'm starting to like this 'No Talking' Hex. Come now, you don't expect me to bathe myself, do you?" The wet temptress asked Etherious with an arched eyebrow.

Nodding, Etherious grabbed the soap that lay inside of the soap dish beside the tub and began rubbing it against his master's naked body. Circe moaned as she felt the soap rub up against her body. The demon started on the sorceress' shoulders, rubbing softly, before moving towards the neck. The purple-haired woman watched the demon as he continued bathing her and looked down at seeing just how hard his cock was. Smiling to herself, she continued enjoying her demon bathe her and moaned aloud softly as she felt the demons hand cup her right pale breast. Biting her lip, she smiled to herself as she felt the soapy hand of the demon knead her breast like dough. "Mmmmmm, just like that. Ooooooooo yeah~" The sorceress moaned to herself, feeling pleasure surge through her body. She felt herself so lost in all the pleasure that she almost jumped when the demon pinched her tit. Circe moaned louder at feeling the fingers of the demon pinch her areola, pulling it outwards before letting it fall back. And then pulling it outwards and letting it fall back. And then out and then back. And so on and so forth before she saw her erect tit standing tall. Circe sighed in pleasure before screaming out as she felt the warm mouth of the demon latch onto the erect tit. "MmmMMmmmmMM!" She moaned aloud, her body convulsing slightly form all the pleasure now surging through her body. A slightly depraved smile began to form on the temptress' face as she felt the demon suck her large breast as it played with the other tit. "Ooooooh yeah. Right there! OoooOOOoo such a naughty demon. I didn't even give you permission to suck on my breast!" The sorceress playfully chided her servant, pulling his hair slightly. Etherious merely ignored her as he continued sucking away to his heart's content and stretched his master's other areola to the brink, causing Circe to scream with pleasure. "OooOOOOOH fuck!" The seductress screamed out, suddenly feeling the demon bite down on her erect tit with one of his teeth. "Don't stop! OOoooooOoo don't you dare stop!" She yelled at the demon.

A wicked idea suddenly burst forth into the demon's head. Dropping his hand that was playing with his master's erect tit, it grabbed the soap and made sure to get as much suds onto it before shooting down into the water and-

"AaaaaAAAAH!" Circe shouted aloud, feeling the demon's finger insert itself into her pussy. "OoooooOOOOH yes! Clean your master's pussy! OooOOOAAAAhhhHOOOOooooo!" The sorceress yelled towards her servant, a depraved smile forming on her face again. _'Fuck, what did I do to pleasure myself before him?!'_ "Fuck fuck yeeeeeeeeess!" She kept yelling aloud into her bathroom as the demon sucked harder and continued shoving his finger (she suddenly screamed even louder as she felt two more fingers insert themselves into her sopping pussy) deeper and deeper inside. Moans of obscene orgasmic delight filled the Olympian's chambers. Some so loud that some sailors to this day say they heard the screams from their ships all the way out at sea. Some were even as loud as somehow travelling to Mt. Olympus that they made some of the gods blush (and some goddesses cross their arms in jealousy). Circe gritted her teeth in a depraved facial expression as she felt herself cum again and again from her demon's touches and sucks. Her mind began to break again and again from all the pleasure she was feeling that she couldn't form a coherent thought even if she wanted to. Animalistic grunts and moans were the only things that came out of her mouth as she felt herself come again. It was so bad…

…she didn't even remember demanding the demon for his cock.

Etherious pulled the Olympian closer to him as he thrusted further inside of her. He grunted in animal-like fashion as his hips pistoned harder and harder. "MMMpHRMpmmHMMMPRHPMMH!" (Translation: "Ahhhhhh yeah! Fuck fuck fuck, Master!") He yelled (or at least tried to thanks to the "No Talking" Hex) to the purple-haired woman whom he pledged his loyalty to. Circe gritted her teeth again as she felt the demon's cock stretch her pussy better than any male had in all the millennia she lived. The demon grabbed the woman's hips for a better position, shifting his master's body to the side, forcing her to grab a side of the tub, and shoved his cock further down her pussy. He quickly grabbed one side of the tub for better support, while his other hand grabbed ahold of one of his master's breasts and squeezed it with tighter with every buck of his hips. Etherious felt himself lost in the pleasure just as much as Circe that neither could think of nothing but fucking each other's brains out. With every thrust of the demon's hips, he could feel his limit get closer and closer. Gritting his teeth, he bucked his hips harder into his master's vagina and could feel himself on the brink of cumming. Etherious wanted to ask his master where she wanted him to cum, but… "MMPHRMPPMMMMHHMMMMMMPHHMMM!" (Translation: "Master, where do you want me to-OH SON OF A SUCCUBUS WHORE! STUPID 'NO TALKING HEX'!) If Circe could understand him, she showed no sign of it with her face as it stayed in a state of sublime, orgasmic pleasure. Finally, with his orgasm just upon him, Etherious made the split second decision and pulled his dick out of his master's slit and sprayed his cum all over her body. "MMMMMMMMPHMMMMMMM!" (Translation: _*obscene yells of orgasm*_ ) The demon's dick exploded with cum, shooting onto his master's body and splattering it with his seed. Etherious moaned with every spurt of his cock and panted as his orgasm slowly began to wane. Panting, the demon opened his eyes and saw his cock still as hard as a rock and looked towards his master and saw cum dripping from the top of her hair to the bottom of her legs. Etherious gulped at the obscenely lewd sight and stared at the cum that had managed to somehow make its way into his master's open mouth, which was still in a state of depravedness. "…MmmmmmmPhmmhmmmmmmphm." (Translation: "…Fuck, she's gonna kill me."

Before the demon could begin to clean all the cum off of his master's body, Circe slowly began to regain her self as she began to blink rapidly and look around. The demon held his breath as he saw his master notice all the cum that was sprayed all over her body and silently made a prayer to Hades. "My my my, you certainly didn't hold back, huh?" Circe said, picking some of the cum out of her hair with a slightly annoyed expression.

Quickly, Etherious hopped out of the bath and began bowing his head repeatedly over and over. "MppphmPPMMPHMPPHRM!" (Translation: "ImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryImsorryPleasedontsendbackintotheboooooook!"

The sorceress chuckled a bit at seeing that display of fear from her servant before flicking her hand in the air. Suddenly, all the cum that had been plastered on her body moved off of her and flowed upwards into the air. Slowly, it began to meld together and form a huge ball of cum that levitated in the air. Etherious' jaw dropped on the floor, causing Circe to laugh aloud at the demon's humorous expression. "What? Did all that sex make you forget that I could use magic?"

Etherious merely facepalmed in response.

Circe giggled to herself as she snapped her fingers, causing a jar to appear out of thin air. Using her magic, she moved the cum into the jar she had summoned and filled the jar to the brim as she closed it. "My my, if you had unloaded all of that into me, I'm sure I would've gotten pregnant." The seductress smirked at the demon, whom was shaking his head in response to her question. She tilted her head in faux dismay as she replied, "What a shame…I wouldn't mind bearing your child." She grinned towards the demon.

Etherious' jaw dropped to the floor once more as his face became as red as an apple. He couldn't believe his ears as he imagined the lewd scenario of impregnating the Olympian with his child. Steam began to leak out of his ears as his imagination began to run wild and-

"-Just kidding." Circe smirked, poking the demon's nose with her finger.

Etherious face-faulted in embarrassment.

The temptress laughed to herself again at her servant's embarrassment. "Let this all be a lesson in humility, my servant." She said, snapping her fingers, causing the jar full of the demon's seminal fluids to vanish into thin air.

"…Yeah sure." Etherious said, his eyes suddenly widening at hearing his actual words come out. "I can talk again! Oh thank, Hades, I can say actual words!" The horned demon jumped up in the air in celebration, his master taking great pleasure at seeing his large cock flop in the air along with him.

Circe smiled at the demon's glee and snapped her fingers again, causing the jar to disappear and towels to materialize onto her body. Slowly, getting out of the bath, she walked past her servant as she beckoned him to follow her. The rose-haired hell-spawn, quickly putting back on his thinly veiled loincloth, followed after his master into her bedroom and watched as she took a seat at the edge of her bed. "Well then, seeing in how these past couple of days we've both gotten much much…c _loser_ than we were when we first met, I believe it's time we begin to discuss the true reason why I revived you from your book."

Etherious, crossing his arms, responded with a smirk, "And here I thought you were just using you for my body."

"Oh, I'm doing that without a doubt." Circe replied with a saucy smile of her own. "But as much as I enjoy the carnal pleasures of the flesh, there is just the matter of an annoying, hypocritical Amazonian queen that I fully intend to repay for all my years spent in Tartarus." The sorceress said, gritting her teeth at the painful memories of her hellish prison.

The demon scratched his head and nodded. "Riiiiiiight, it's because of Hippopotamus, right?"

"…Hippolyta." The temptress deadpanned.

"Gesundheit." Etherious responded.

"…" Circe pinched the bridge of her nose and shook her head in response. _'Even now, I cannot tell when he is purposely trying to vex me, or it is merely his lack of intelligence that causes my head to ache.'_ The purple-haired woman thought to herself as she continued shaking her head. Her eyes then took a look at the demon's muscular, tattooed, toned body. _'Well…at least he has looks and raw power, I suppose. I can still feel how full I felt when he was inside me…'_ Circe bit her lip to keep herself from moaning at the raw power of the demon's thrusts into her body and shook her head before she lost her train of thought. "Moving on, because of Hippolyta, I was subjected to some of the worse punishments and torture any person could ever be forced to endure, let alone a god."

"Like what?" Etherious asked.

The sorceress merely shook her head, "I do not wish to dredge up old wounds. I merely wish to convey all of my pain and torment onto Hippolyta and her little Amazons, including her daughter as well." A small chuckle escaped her lips as she remembered turning the Amazonian princess into a pig, and if it wasn't for that bat-themed crusader, then the Amazonian queen would have been left with a pig for daughter for the rest of eternity. "The only question is…what exactly should I do to her?" Circe asked aloud, crossing her legs and rubbing her chin in thought.

Etherious watched his master think to herself as he quickly grabbed a chair to sit down on and snatched an apple from the basket as he asked, "Well, what did * _munch_ * yrou hrave rin mrind?" He asked, his mouth chock full of apple bits inside his mouth.

Circe grimaced at hearing the demon chew with his mouth open. "First off, refrain from talking with your mouth open in my presence, is that understood?" She told her servant, eliciting an apology from the demon after he finished chewing. Continuing on, the sorceress smiled and said, "Well, I originally planned to just take over her island with you and I and subject her to sexual torture-"

"…Srexual-" Etherious interrupted with his mouth full, causing the towel clad sorceress to glare at him. Quickly gulping down the food that was in his mouth, he apologized quietly and continued asking, "Sexual torture? What the Tartarus is that?"

The seductress merely gave the demon a smirk in response before responding, "Oh, merely my own special brand of kinky torture that only a goddess of my immense intellect could ever think forth. Perhaps I could use you as a guinea pig and show yo-"

The demon interrupted again as he shook his head, "Nope! I'm fine. No need. Some things are just not good knowing."

Circe pouted cutely at her servant's response. "Hmm, I could always just forcefully subject you to it…but that's no fun." She replied, causing the demon to sigh in relief. "Perhaps I'll show you in due time though…" The temptress finished, smirking at the fearfully sweating hell-spawn.

"Hehehe…y-yeah, um m-moving on, what changed your mind on not doing your original plan?" Etherious asked his master, hoping desperately to change the subject.

Shrugging to herself, causing her breasts to mildly jiggle, Circe sighed to herself. "I don't know…I was going to throw Hippolyta into Tartarus afterwards, but that just seems to have lost its appeal. No…I want her to feel the anger…the frustration that I felt. The humiliation of…of…someone as powerful as her being thrust downwards into powerlessness as she sees all that she's built up to…every…single…thing…and see it all crashing down in front of her as she can do nothing but simply watch in despair. And I want to see every single second of that humiliation as I stand there in glory as I drag her in chains and _force_ her to watch and see everything she loved be destroyed right before her eyes!" The Olympian growled out, her grip tightening on the sheets of her bed, and her teeth clenched together.

"…Uh…huh…" Etherious responded quietly, his eyes as wide as saucers in response to the livid and ireful answer he received from his master. Gulping silently to himself, the demon moved his chair a couple feet back just in case his master decided to take her anger out on anything close to her. _'And knowing my luck…that would be me.'_

Circe, ignorant to her demonic servant's fear, threw her hands up in the air, unknowingly causing Etherious to skirt his chair back even further, and angrily replied, "But it seems nearly impossible. How could I possibly do that to her?! Even as powerful as I, an Olympian goddess, am, I still find myself defeated by such foes as Hipployta's own daughter, Wonder Woman, and her pathetic band of mortals, the Justice League. Ugh, it irks me to no end! Even my own family favors Wonder Woman! Hera, Demeter, Hermes, Artemis, Tartarus I bet even Zeus himself favors the woman!" The Olympian raged, slamming her hands down onto her bed, unfortunately causing her pillows to explode outwards. The sudden magical explosion of her pillows surprised the demon so much that he fell out of his chair. "I…I…ugh, even with you by my side and my powers of a goddess, I still fail to see how we can find ourselves victorious in the midst of so many enemies." The sorceress sighed aloud, despair suddenly beginning to fill her body.

Seeing his master in such a depressed state filled Etherious with a bout of anger inside of himself towards this so-called "Justice League," and even the gods themselves. Gnashing his teeth, the demon quickly picked himself off the floor and slammed his fists together, "Then find a way!"

"…Excuse me?" Circe asked, picking her head up to look at her servant.

"Look, I know I'm stupid and there's no way in Tartarus that I'd be able to find a way to outsmart the gods or that League of Justice or whatever, but you're smart! I bet you could find a way to beat that League if you really put your mind to it! You just…just…Tartarus, I don't know use your magic to…c _harm_ some of the League members to fight for you maybe? I…nah, that's stupid. Like I said, I ain't that sma-"

"Wait!" Circe yelled, holding up her hand to silence the rambling demon. "…Say that last part again."

"I ain't that smart?"

"No, the last part before that!"

"That's stupid-"

"NO! The other last part-ugh! The part about me c _harming_ people!" Circe growled, grabbing the demon's face and pulling the demon's cheeks apart in a fit of irritation.

"SSSSSSSTTTTOOOOOOOPPPPUUUUULLLINNNNNGGGGGMAAAAAAAAAFAAAAAAAAACCCCEEEEEE!" Etherious yelled as his master pulled his cheeks harder until she finally stopped. "Ugggh, how in Tartarus is charming people gonna help us?" The demon asked, rubbing his sore cheeks.

Huffing to herself, the sorceress crossed her arms and responded, "It just so happens that yours truly has a history of charming people to do whatever she wants. Granted, ever since my little prison time in Tartarus, my charm magic has been weaker than it originally was, which is I'm sure the handiwork of my worthless family, the gods of Olympus. But, magic can be strengthened again with a little training, similar to how a human will train the muscles in their bodies for sporting events."

"Ooooooooooh, I see." Etherious nodded in tandem with his master's words.

Circe smiled to herself as she moved to touch the demon's face again, causing him to flinch in fear before feeling the soft touch of her fingers caressing his face. "So you see, my simple yet surprisingly intelligent demon, with just a little effort and training, along with our brilliant plan, nothing will be able to stand in our way."

Reveling in feeling his master's soft caresses on his face, Etherious still felt the need to deflate the confident atmosphere, "But, I mean, how're you gonna get close enough to that League if you're their enemy? They'd never let you use your magic to take over their mind."

The sorceress' smile widened at hearing that. "Surprisingly intelligent indeed. Yes, the Justice League knows I'm an enemy and would have countermeasures to prevent me from overriding their mind with magic…which means I'll need people who aren't magic-oriented to do it for me."

The demon scrunched up his face in thought and asked, "How would you do that?"

"Well, humans often find prison time can reform an individual and help them make the change into becoming productive members of society. So, who's to say that the same hasn't happened to me?" Circe replied, patting the demon's face with an affectionate gesture before walking towards her bed with a seductive sway of her hips, dropping her towel in the process. Her eyes lingered backwards and saw her servant blushing and looking away in embarrassment, causing her to chuckle at the adorable sight. _'We've already indulged in the carnal delights of each other's bodies, yet he still finds his face red upon seeing me naked. Fufufu, I'm beginning to find it rather cute.'_

Scratching his head while still looking away, Etherious asked, "…I-I still don't understand."

Crawling to the head of her bed, the seductress turned her body to face her servant in all her nude glory. "That's okay, my sweet. Leave all the thinking to yours truly and help me celebrate our plan…for the rest of the night." She finished with a tempting smirk, cooing towards the blushing demon.

"…T-The rest of the night?" Etherious repeated, gulping silently.

Circe giggled at the demon's response. "Assuming you can keep it up~"

The demon immediately switched gears upon hearing her response. "Is that a challenge?"

"A very _hard_ and e _nduring_ challenge." The temptress replied, pinching her nipples, causing her to moan quietly. Even from the head of her bed, she could see the large erection poking forth from her servant's loincloth and felt liquid seep from her slit at seeing the veins bulge from the demon's abnormally large cock. Her grin widened at seeing the demon tear his tiny piece of drapery away from his thighs and moved towards the bed with a determined look on his face. Crawling towards his master, he could see that his master was already wet enough for him to insert his dick into with ease. However, before Etherious could thrust inwards into his master's moist folds, he was suddenly pushed onto his back and groaned at feeling his master press her weight onto him as she crawled on top of him. The horny demon looked up to the seductress smile down at him with a confident yet teasing gaze. "Now now, let's not forget who the master is…" Circe whispered seductively before grabbing ahold of her demon's cock, causing him to groan at her soft yet firm touch. "…and who's the servant."

"Y-Yes, M-Master." Etherious moaned aloud, growing more lustful as Circe teased the head of his cock by slightly inserting it into her slit before pulling it out and repeating that movement over and over. "P-Please-" The demon groaned.

"Please what?" The temptress asked with a teasing smirk.

"P-Please, Master. I want to…I want-"

"-to fuck me?" Circe finished for him.

"…Y-Yes, Master."

The sorceress' smile widened at the pleading tone her servant was asking in and could sympathize. It had only been a short while past since she felt the demon inside of her, yet her mind could still remember how full she felt and how the folds of her pussy stretched farther than any man had caused before. Though she'd never admit it to the demon, she desired him as much as he desired her. It was pure lust she knew, but this yearning for the demon felt unlike anything she had ever felt in all the millennia she had been alive. A part of it frightened her…but it was only a small part. She was a goddess after all. Nothing on this planet, nay, in this universe could ever frighten Circe. She was powerful…the most powerful magical being ever to roam this plane of existence. And she would every man, woman, god, and goddess just how powerful she truly was. Smiling to herself, Circe squeezed the demon's cock tighter, causing him to moan with a painful, yet pleasured yell. Yes…she would enact her vengeance towards Hippolyta, but in different way than she originally anticipated, but not without a little help. The purple-haired sorceress was no fool. She knew she'd never be able to beat the entire Justice League alone…but if some of those people could be turned to her side? Then, she'd surely have a much more improved chance at defeating Hippolyta, along with any potential antagonists that decided to stick their nose where it didn't belong. Ideas swirled inside of the goddess' head at exactly who she would choose to turn to her side…and a particularly wicked idea sprang forth. _'Hippolyta holds her island and her beloved Amazons in such high regard as compared to Man's world. She believes that her island is the only place where women can become empowered, but that is only because there is only one such island exists…until today.'_ Her smile widened as she lowered her hips and she heard her demon below moan in pleasure as she bucked her hips slowly above him. _'I'll create a better island than Hippolyta's…an island filled with superior and sronger women that could outfight her Amazons any day of the week. Yes…yes…oh yes!'_ Circe moaned aloud, bucking her hips harder as she held herself upright by holding her hands down onto Etherious' toned chest. Her breasts jiggled with every movement of her body giving the demon a delightful sight as he thrusted in tandem with his master's hips. The hell-spawn grunted in slight pain at the feeling of his master's nails digging into his skin and thrusted even harder as a means of payback. The two moaned together as they each enjoyed the carnal delight of the other's bodies and felt the ecstasy of sex flow through their bodies with every thrust. They both could feel their limits being reached, but continued thrusting without a care in the world. Etherious' demon instincts took over as he thrusted harder and harder inside of his master as a means of release, while Circe pushed her body downwards with equal fervor.

"M-Master, I'm gonna-"

"Just shut up and do it!"

Finally, Etherious couldn't hold it anymore and erupted his cum inside of his master's pussy, thrusting one final time upwards as his cock pulsated with every shot of cum. He was so focused on his own orgasm that he failed to see his master's debauched face as she smiled with her tongue lolled out of her mouth at her pussy being filled to the brim. Circe could feel her liquids trickle out as her demon's fluids shot inside her causing her to cum even more. _'He's still cumming!'_ The goddess thought to herself as the demon continued to unload more and more of his seed inside of her (to her delight). The two continued thrusting as their orgasms continued until they slowly began to wane and finally stopped. Thanks to her arms and legs feeling like jelly, Circe collapsed onto her demon's chest making sure to turn away so as to avoid Etherious seeing her delighted/depraved face. Her hand reached for her stomach and could feel the cum swish around inside of her and marveled at the exquisite amount of cum the demon unloaded inside. _'Fufufu…oh yes, with his help and my magic…there's nothing that will stop me from enacting my plan…_

… _of corrupting all those delicious superheroines to my side.'_

Circe giggled to herself as she pulled the demon's cock out of her pussy. It was still as erect as the moment it inserted itself into her and moaned in dismay at feeling it leave her body. A sudden bout of moaning escaped her as she felt all the seminal fluid that Etherious had pumped into her seep out of her and onto her bed. Biting her lip to keep from moaning any louder, the seductress' eyes rolled back as the ecstasy filled her body. _'I love sex. Oh how I've missed it.'_ She thought to herself as she enjoyed the aftermath of her orgasm as she lay on top of her now sleeping demon. Circe, turning to the now asleep demon, smiled affectionately towards him. "You should consider yourself lucky. You'll be the only demon in the entire plane of existence that will be oath bound to the only goddess in existence that will have her own harem of super-powered women at her disposal. If you only knew…" She chuckled, brushing away parts of the demon's hair that were covering his face. "I think that deserves a kiss, doesn't it?" The goddess whispered, slowly pushing her lips onto his for a brief moment before pushing herself off of him with the last bit of strength she had. _'I'll let sleep take me for now…but tomorrow…fufufu, well that's where the fun will truly begin. Just you wait Hippolyta…soon I'll have my own island of powerful women at my disposal…you daughter included.'_ A loud laugh escaped the scheming, voluptuous sorceress, echoing throughout her mansion and her island. To this day, some people say that the goddess' laughter was so loud that it caused superheroines, along with many villainesses, bodies to suddenly tremble in anticipation for what was to come.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! WOOOOOO! All done with chapter and I had so much fun writing it! Phew, I know it took me a while, but at least not as much time as I normally take writing chapters hahahahaha….hahahaha…haha…ha. Yeeeeeeeah *coughs awkwardly* but hey, nobody said writing was easy. At least to me it isn't. Nine times out of ten I have to force myself to write because otherwise I'll just procrastinate and well…we all know what happens when I do that haha…bah, anyways, I'm so glad I managed to finish this chapter because now that I have all this out of the way, I'll finally be able to write smut that we've been wanting since chapter 1: superheroine and villainess smut! Hoooray!**

… **or not hooray, if you're not into that. It's cool. Everyone has their own thing…and their things they're not into.**

 **But I'm looking forward to writing smutty chapters soon enough starring many of the DC female characters! Now, I'll be honest here, I don't think I'll be able to get through every single DC female character in existence. Pshh, believe me, back when I was first starting off writing "The Dragon and The Fairies" I thought I could pair Natsu up with every female character ever…but I learned my lesson there. Shit, and Fairy Tail has less female characters than DC does. So, yeah, I'm just letting you know that right out of the gate. I am gonna try to write in most of the popular female DC heroines/villainesses as much as possible though. All in good time though…for now though…**

 **If you enjoyed this chapter, then please…for the love of Circe, leave a favorite, follow, and a REVIEEEEEW cuz good reviews inspire me to write more! And feel free to toss some ideas in a review about potential women to add to Circe's/Etherious' harem!**


	3. Chapter 3

**WOOOOOO! I'm back with another chapter in this raunchy DC/FT story! Who's excited?! Hell, I'm excited! I sure as hell know Circe is excited too! SO LET'S GET THIS SHOW ON THE ROOOOOOOOOOAD!**

 **Disclaimer: In the first chapter**

* * *

 _ **Legion of Doom Secret Hideout**_

' _IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII'm so boooooooooooooooored. Oh, I'm so bored. Oh I am so very very very fucking bored. Why the hell do villains like to talk and talk and talk and talk and talk? Uggggggggggh, I just wanna go back to the island!'_ A mind-numbingly bored demon thought to himself as he sagged lower into his chair. Etherious huffed to himself as he looked down at his new attire his master had granted him; a sleeveless, gold trimmed, black waistcoat, which the demon chose to leave open and untucked, exposing his bare chest, a gold trimmed, black cloth around his waist that reached his knees, held by a leather brown belt with an oval-shaped silver buckle, white knee-length trousers with black ribbon ties, a thick black wristband on his left wrist, and black open-toed sandals. There was only one missing ingredient to the demon's new attire that was granted to him by his master, which made Etherious both chuckle and grumble in irritation. The demon scratched his crotch, feeling his cock through the fabric of the pants he was wearing and shook his head at his master's words at banning him from wearing any undergarments from here on forth. _'She said it was because it would help my movement in case any of these villains attacked us, but I know it's just because if she gets frisky, then she wants as little material blocking us as possible.'_ Etherious shook his head and chuckled softly. He certainly didn't mind the lack of underwear. Hell, he'd have gone nude to this meeting of various villains if she ordered him to. Etherious chuckled louder at imagining the various shocked faces the villains would have had at seeing Circe walk in with him wearing absolutely nothing. _'Maybe I should just strip now. Maybe that would liven up this boring meeting hehehe.'_

Shaking his head, he turned to his right to see his master nodding her head along with whatever the giant, talking gorilla was saying. _'What did Master say his name was again…Gorilla something…ugh, I'm utter shit when it comes to remembering names.'_ Etherious shrugged and looked again at his master and wondered if she was as bored as he was coming to this meeting. According to her she'd received an invitation to this meeting a long time ago, but just barely decided yesterday to attend. When he had asked her why, Circe merely smiled and told him to start cleaning up the various guest rooms she had in her large mansion. Etherious didn't really understand why, but he had done as he was told and fixed up whatever messes there was in those guest rooms. _'Maybe she has friends in this cast of…fucking weird ass people.'_ A confused look formed on the demon's face as he looked around the hodgepodge of individuals that surrounded the large, ovular table and shook his head. There was one humanoid who wore a yellow and black body suit with what seemed to look like a yellow lantern emblazoned onto the chest piece with purple hued skin and sharp, pointy ears. The purple skinned humanoid drummed his fingers onto the table in boredom as the talking gorilla continued to ramble on. Etherious took note of the large yellow ring on his right hand and could feel a strange power emanating from it. _'Something tells me that this guy ain't human.'_ Moving his eyes upwards, the demon suddenly noticed the man staring back at him with piercing yellow eyes. The pink-haired demon quickly turned his head away, but could still feel the man's eyes upon him. Feeling the mysterious alien's gaze upon him, Etherious thought back to what his master had told him prior to attending this meeting of villains.

 _ **Flashback (Twenty minutes earlier)**_

"Ugh, do we have to go to this stupid "super villain" thing? I mean, it's not like we really need these guys to get revenge on that Hippo lady, right? I'm sure the two of us would be more than a match for her and her island of Amazoons." Etherious said, hopping out of the magical portal Circe had created on her island to transport the two of them to the secret headquarters of the Legion of Doom. The demon took a look around after jumping out of the portal and curled his nose at the stench of the swampy environment that surrounded it. "UGHLEH! The stench…oh fuck…no wonder those super heroes haven't found these guy's HQ! Because who in their right fucking mind would wanna step one foot in a pile of shit like this?!" The demon ranted, groaning as he felt his sandal step in the swampy mush.

Circe sighed as she exited the now closing magical portal. For this special event, the goddess decided to put on a show for whatever mortals that deigned to look upon her with their inferior eyes and wore a long, flowing red dress that allowed her figure to be seen (even underneath the clothing), a silver necklace with a glowing red gemstone attached in the middle (not that anyone would notice with the ample amount of cleavage the dress exposed), and red high heels to complete her outfit. The sorceress noted the blushing demon as she exited the magical portal and smiled as he quickly turned away to hide his red face. Circe smiled at that as she sighed and shook her head, "For the last time, the woman's name is Hippolyta. As much as I despise her, please try to remember her name. Secondly, she commands an island of Amazons, not "Amazoons". And finally…yes this place is a disgusting pile of earth, which is why I despise coming to these particular events. "Legion of Doom" or not, that doesn't excuse why their headquarters needs to be in a disgusting, vile, stench-ridden place such as a swamp." The purple-haired woman mildly shuddered as she waved a hand in front of her face and used magic to block any horrible odors coming through her nose. "Alas, as much as I despise these proceedings and this environment, I cannot deny that inside of that headquarters there lies several people that wield powers mortals most mortals could only hope to wield." Circe said, gesturing towards the wide open swampy water in front of them.

Etherious looked towards where his master was gesturing and saw nothing but swampy water that was ridden with muck and broken trees. Looking back at her with a look of doubt, the demon opened his mouth to say something before a suddenly a small rumbling began to occur in the swamp that caused several of the wildlife to flee the scene. Suddenly, a large black and blue dome began to rise from the water causing Etherious' mouth to drop (which caused Circe to smirk haughtily at the demon's own shock) as he watched in stunned silence as the dome continued to rise up in the air that it seemed to tower above even the trees and the clouds. Finally stopping, the secret headquarters ceased rising and stood there as Etherious noted the skull-like helmet it seemed to resemble as it towered above them. Circe continued smiling haughtily as the demon's jaw remained dropped as he continued staring in awe of the building before him. "Do try to close your mouth, darling. In case you haven't noticed, there are plenty of flies buzzing around and one could mistake your open mouth for a gaping cavern." The sorceress chuckled to herself.

Shaking his heavy fervently, Etherious' eyes began to shine almost as bright as the stars above them in the night sky as he screamed aloud, "AWWWWWWWWWWESOME! No…SUUUUUUUUUUPER AWWWWWWWWWWESOME! I take back what I said earlier! This place is the best!" The demon beamed and jumped up and down in excitement at what laid before him. However, before he could rush out towards the building, the demon suddenly hit an invisible wall of some kind that caused his face to slam into. "Owwwwie…." The eager demon mumbled, feeling his face slide downwards as he collapsed onto the floor. Slowly picking himself up, the fire eating demon tapped the invisible wall before him and said, "Wow, they've even an invisible barrier to keep out people! So smart!" Etherious grinned to himself.

"…No, that was my magical barrier." Circe replied with a smirk of her own.

"Oh…" Etherious replied…before continuing in an explosion of anger, "…WELL WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?!"

Circe gave an exasperated sigh as she shook her head. "You were able to run towards a building filled with super-powered villains that have _zero_ idea on who you are and where your allegiances lie and would have little to no care about blowing up some random person. So stupid!"

"Well…I…I would've…I could've…I…ergh…I could've taken a few hits…" Etherious pouted to himself.

' _He's adorable when he's embarrassed.'_ Circe thought to herself (while also holding back her urge to pinch the demon's puffed up pouting cheeks) and shook her head again. "Just try to stick close to me until we're inside. Gorilla Grodd is currently leading the Legion of Doom at the moment, and he's not very trusting of outsiders."

Hearing the mention of a gorilla suddenly brought the pouting demon out of his tantrum, "Gorilla? What does he dress up in a giant fur suit or something?"

Circe smiled as she walked ahead of the demon, "No, he's a very arrogant, supposedly hyper-intelligent, talking gorilla."

…

"AWWWWWWESOME!" Etherious yelled out running after his master, eager to meet the talking gorilla, as well as any other talking animals.

 _ **Flashback over**_

' _Well, I mean, there seems to be a talking cheetah lady, but that seems to be it in regards to talking animals. Then again there is a weird toyman guy, a guy with a flaming green skull, a hulking bizarre pale version of that "Superman" guy I keep hearing people mumble about in here, a green lady who keeps talking to plants, a gigantic red-haired woman in a pink mini dress, a weird lady in clown makeup, a grey skinned girl with pink hair that look like horns, a blue skinned woman with electricity powers that keeps listening to music on her…well music device, a couple sexy ninja girls who seem to be protecting whoever that black-haired woman is, and…well a fuck ton of other people here. Ugh, when is that talking gorilla guy gonna stop talking! I'm so hungry and judging by that tiny ass table in the back of this place, there's not gonna be a lot of food to go around! Ugh…well worst comes to worst, I'll just eat some of that flaming skull guy's fire when he's not looking.'_ Etherious sighed to himself in boredom once again as he lowered his head down and proceeded to close his eyes before-

"Once again, I'd like to say, I thank you all for coming. I hope after tonight, all of you here will assist the Legion in its endeavors to rid ourselves of that pesky League of do-gooders once and for all. But, for the rest of this night, converse with one another, eat some food, and enjoy yourselves." Gorilla Grodd yelled aloud to the immense group of villains that had gathered in the headquarters.

After saying his final words, he turned rose up from his chair, thus showing everyone that the meeting was truly adjourned, which allowed many of the villains to talk amongst themselves, get some food, move away from the larger crowds and huddle in their own little corner, or even just go to the bathroom. Etherious noted the small toy-man scurry off with what seemed to be the direction of the bathrooms. Shrugging to himself, he turned to his master, who seemed to be already conversing with other villains at the moment. _'Well, guess she's doing her own thing…guess I should too. The gorilla guy did say to talk to other people and my master did say that some of these people would be key to toppling Hippo…lyta (geez what a weird name) and her Amazoons (crap! I mean Amazons!).'_ Feeling a rumbling in his stomach, Etherious decided to head over to where the refreshments and food was at. As the demon walked to the table, his eyes roamed around the immense structure that was the Legion of Doom's headquarters and gaped in awe at how humongous it looked on the inside. _'Sheesh, it looks much smaller on the outside, but I guess looks can be deceiving hehe.'_ Etherious grinned to himself as his eyes fell on the food table and quickly grabbed a plate before anyone could beat him to the punch (literally). Slapping various amounts of comedic levels of food onto his plate, the demon quickly gobbled it all up in one gulp (to the surprise and somewhat disgust of some viewers). "Ahhh that hit the spot!" Etherious said aloud, slapping his belly.

"Geez, save some for the rest of us, eh newbie?" The armored man with the flaming skull growled, pushing past the demon.

"Newbie? The hell you talking about?! I don't even know who you are!" Etherious barked back, annoyed at being pushed aside.

The man with the flaming skull merely laughed as he turned around to face the demon. "The name's Atomic Skull, kid. Remember that name because the next time you get in my way, I'll just-WHAWHAHEYWHATAREYOUDOING?!" Atomic Skull yelled, suddenly feeling the fire surrounding his skull being sucked into the boy's mouth. Several of the villains nearby took notice of the two's small stand-off, as well as the pink-haired boy's ability, while others merely ignored the little spat. Small fights were common when the Legion of Doom came together like this and had become the norm for quite some time. Only fights that began to endanger the lives, or the possibility of exposing their location to the Justice League, of the people inside of the building ever received the full attention of everyone inside of the headquarters (which would be detrimental to the lives of whoever incurred said wrath of the Legion of Doom).

"Hehehe oh I'm just getting my plateful of seconds right now! Dealing with jerks like you always works up an appetite for me!" Etherious laughed aloud, hopping along as Atomic Skull collapsed to his knees as the flames from within his body began to seep into the demon's mouth.

"W-Wait, hold on! Agh! J-Just wait a second! J-Just stop already!"

"No way! Apologize for calling me a newbie!"

"Agh! G-Go fuck yourself!"

"Maybe I will after I eat all the fire from your stupid head!"

"HRGH!D-Damn it! Alright alright, I'm sorry, okay?!"

"And what are you sorry for?"

"Are you fucking kidding me?!"

"Hey, I'm not the one that acted like an asshole! You may be a super villain, but that's no excuse for not having any manners. I was raised in Hell and I still got better etiquette than your skull-ass! Now apologize or I'm gonna be crapping out green fire tonight!"

"AGH ALRIGHT! I'M SORRY FOR BEING AN ASSHOLE, OKAY?! NOW QUIT EATING MY FIRE BEFORE YA KILL ME!" Hearing that, Etherious quickly halted his attack and closed his mouth, giving Atomic Skull a chance to recuperate from the demon's sudden attack. Atomic Skull breathed heavily as the pain began to subside from having his fire being eaten from the strange demon boy. "Hrgh…agh…raised in Hell? Sounds about right, you prick. I seriously thought you were gonna kill me."

Etherious tilted his head in confusion. "Eh? Kill you? For just being a dick? Tch, what kind of monster do you think I am?"

Atomic Skull chuckled a bit at that and turned his head with an eerie grin. "The kind of monster like us, every person in this room. Monsters that bring doom wherever we go and don't give two shits about who gets in our way. Money, fame, revenge, power, it doesn't matter! We're all here for a reason! We're all here to bring destruction to our enemies regardless of the cost! To ensure nothing but death and mayhem to our enemies…" The grin suddenly began to widen across Atomic Skull's face as he began to rise from the floor and his flames began to come back full force. "…and to weak pieces of crap like you that show mercy to their enemies! Time to die, ya fucking newb-"

 _ **CRACK**_

A sudden fist of immense power and rage slammed into Atomic Skull's face, pushing through the man's fire and fracturing his skull in the process. His body suddenly slammed backwards as it flew into a wall, causing a large indentation into the wall as dust formed around the small area where the man's body now lie stuck into. Eyes of fury burned as Etherious stared at the unconscious Atomic Skull as he stood there glaring. "Who said anything about mercy? I didn't say I'd kill ya, but don't think I wasn't gonna kick your ass for pissing me off." The tattooed demon growled, slamming his fist into his chest. "And I told you not to call me newbie either!" A sudden burst of laughter echoed throughout the giant hall, which caused Etherious to turn around to see what the commotion was about. To his slight surprise, he saw two villains standing behind him; one of them being the blue skinned woman that was listening to her music while Grodd was talking to the rest of the villains, and the other being a strange looking man with pinkish skin covering his body as well as blue lines going around his entire body.

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHA! Serves you right, Atomic Skull! You fucking egotistical moron! You got your ass handed to you by the new guy and you say I'm one of the weakest in the Legion? HAH! Hope you remember this night, pal, because I'm gonna remind you about it every day hahahahahaha!" The pink-skinned man bellowed, holding his sides as he laughed louder, causing the blue-haired woman to elbow him.

"OI! Quit laughing so damn loud, Rudy! I can barely hear the music from my headphones!" The pale-skinned and light blue-haired woman growled, snapping her fingers to whatever beat of the music she was listening to.

"How many times do I gotta tell you?! Stop calling me Rudy! That guy's dead! I'm the Parasite now! If you don't quit calling me that, then I'll start calling you by your name, LESLIE!" The Parasite snapped back.

"Tch, whatever. Leslie, Livewire, it doesn't matter to me. Either way, it's a much better name than Rudolph. Hah!" Livewire cackled, causing Parasite to growl and slowly step closer to her while holding out his arms so he could sap her of her powers as payback for mocking him. Before he could though, a sudden burst of laughter now stopped him in his own tracks. The two turned their heads to see the demon boy that knocked Atomic Skull into the wall now finding humor in their own antics.

"Hahahaha! You two look so stupid!" Etherious laughed at the two while pointing at them, causing both the Parasite and Livewire to pummel the demon on the head together.

"SHUDDUP, NEWBIE!" The Parasite yelled, punching the boy on the head.

"SHUDDUP, NEWBIE!" Livewire screamed, smacking the boy on the head.

"OUCH!" Etherious yelled, cradling the spot where the two villains had clocked him mercilessly. Both of the villain's punches didn't really hurt the demon all too much, but the sudden shock of the blow was what really irked the pink-haired demon more so. "OI! What's the big deal, ya jerks! You wanna get your ass kicked like the atomic loser over there?!"

"HAH! Atomic loser? I'm totally using that next time I see him." The pinkish parasitic villain laughed in response.

Livewire just smirked as she took off her headphones out from her ears and stared at the horned demon in front of her. "The name's Livewire, newbie. We saw what ya did to ol' Skeletor over there and we just wanted to congratulate you." She said, holding out her hand towards the demon boy, which he slowly took and shook her hand.

Etherious titled his head in confusion in response as he let go of the blue-haired woman's hand. "Eh? He's not your friend?"

Parasite scoffed. "Fuck no! That guy's an asshole, and trust me as a bad guy, that's saying a lot. Most times he acts like he's the baddest thing around, but he gets his clocked clean by the Justice League same as the rest of us. I remember the last time we had a meeting like this he tried to take on Bizarro. Hah! Needless to say, the rest of the Legion was picking up skull fragments for a week."

"And that one time he tried to hit on Cheetah when she was in heat. I didn't think it was possible to give a skull a scar, but Cheetah's claws sure proved the rest of us wrong. Heh, Shade still owes me fifty bucks after that bout. The guy was stupid enough to think Asstomic Skull would win it. Long story short, Skeletor got laid…in the ground face first like a pussy! Haha!" Livewire snickered as she shook her head with a smile.

The tattooed fire eater merely grinned and chuckled in response to what he was hearing.

Parasite smirked at the horned demon and thrust out his own hand towards him similar to what Livewire had done moments earlier. "Name's Parasite, kid. Seeing as how we saw you waltz in with one of the most powerful sorceress' we've ever seen, it's best to stay on your good side."

Livewire deadpanned as she stared at the parasitic villain's hand, knowing what he was about to do. "You say that, Rudy…but what you're about to do is probably gonna land on that kid's shit list."

Etherious scratched his head in confusion at what Livewire was saying. "Eh? What's he gonna do?"

Parasite snickered as he responded, "Pshh, n-nothing! It's customary to shake hands with the elder Legionnaires when you first become part of the Legion of Doom! Don't listen to her. She's crazy anyways."

"OI! Call me crazy again and I'll fry your ass from rare to well done!" The blue-haired woman growled, electricity flowing through her body as she glared at the Parasite.

"See what I mean? Just take my hand, kiddo. I promise I won't hurt you. Scout's honor!" Rudy smirked, causing the demon to stare skeptically at the man, but remembered that his master's words, and held out his hand. The Parasite grinned eerily and clasped his hand together with the demon's, shaking his hand up and down several times.

…

…

…

"…You gonna let go now?" Etherious asked, staring down at the Parasite's hand which was still clinging to his own.

The Parasite sweatdropped as he thought to himself, _'Huh? What the hell gives?! Why ain't I sapping any of that kid's powers? Crap! Are they magic-based? Ugh, that would make sense seeing as how he waltzed in here with Circe. Well that's just great. Now my prank is dead on arrival! Oh well, just as long as he nobody tells him-'_

"Eh, it sometimes takes Rudy a little while to sap people's powers in public. He has performance anxiety, which is probably why he can't get date." Livewire laughed, smirking haughtily at the shell-shocked face coming from said parasitic villain at his prank being exposed.

"YOU BITCH!" The Parasite yelled, quickly trying to let go of the boy's hands until he suddenly felt the grip tighten, which caused him to cry in out in pain. "W-Wait! It was just a prank! I do this with all the newbies, I swear! A-Ask anyone!"

"Oi, Livewire, that true?"

"NO, NOT HER! ANYONE ELSE!"

"Oh yeah, all the time. He saps their powers and pummels them with their own powers until he gets bored." Livewire responded with a haughty smirk.

"Huh…I see." Etherious replied, tightening his grip on Rudy.

"AGH! H-Hold on! I'll admit, I was going to do that to you in the beginning. But after seeing you knock out the atomic loser in one hit, I wasn't gonna pummel you! Honest! I was just gonna fuck with you a little bit! Scout's Honor!" Rudy replied, sweating bullets down his face.

The electricity wielding villainess scoffed. "Would you quit saying that! You weren't in the boy scouts."

"I WAS! I was just one merit badge shy of becoming an Eagle Scout, and I would have done it too if it weren't for Public Speaking! For fuck's sake, what does it matter if I can't give a speech to a crowd?! That shit didn't help me at all when I was a janitor at S.T.A.R.S lab!" The Parasite yelled back.

"Well…maybe it's because you sucked at Public Speaking that you became a janitor." Etherious shrugged.

"Tch, now you just sound like my old man. 'You'll never be anything in your life now, boy! Your entire life you'll be covered by this shame of not becoming an Eagle Scout! Your life is ruined and your own children will bear your shame for generations to come!'" Rudy said, lowering his head in depression as he mumbled somberly.

"Geez, your dad sounds like a douche. What did he do?" Livewire asked.

"He was a janitor too…and my boy scout leader.,,WHICH DOESN'T MAKE ANY SENSE BECAUSE HE BECAME AN EAGLE SCOUT TOO AND DIDN'T BECOME ANYTHING BETTER THAN A JANITOR! You're a fucking fraud, dad! A FRAUUUUUUUD!" Rudy screamed at the top of his lungs, causing many of the villains in the area to sweatdrop and slowly walk away from the scene entirely.

Etherious and Livewire exchanged glances and pulled Parasite to his feet. "Ooooooookay, Rudy. How's about we get you a drink, huh? Just do me a favor…keep the daddy issues to a minimum." Livewire said, pulling the now depressed Rudy along with her to the bar. "Nice meeting ya again, newbie. Oi! Another word of advice? Stay away from Cheetah today too. She's in heat today too and well…I sure as shit don't hate ya enough to not wanna see you get mauled by Chester the Cheetah's horny cousin." She replied, laughing at her own little joke.

Rudy didn't laugh and merely continued ranting about his father, "…My dad liked to drink too. A lot actually. That's usually when he was at his angriest. Like one time-"

"Okay, on second thought, how's about you keep yer mouth shut about the daddy issues and I won't rag on you about this the next time we see each other, 'kay?" Livewire said, eliciting a somber nod from the parasitic villain.

Etherious stared at the two departing and waved at the two with a lopsided smile on his face. "Heh, those two are fucking weird…I LIKE THEM!" The demon grinned to himself as he chuckled. _'Now those two villains I could picture myself hanging out with…well as long as Parasite keeps from talking about his father issues at least. Hmm…what should I do now? Maybe I should go find out where Master went?'_ Pointing his nose up in the air, Etherious sniffed several times in the hope of locating his master's scent. _'This place is humongous and looks like they've gotta a hell of a lot of rooms. Who knows where the hell Master could be. Ugh…I really don't wanna go searching for her. I really wish someone could just tell me-'_

"Excuse me-"

"WAAAAAAH!" Etherious yelled, hopping several feet in the air and skirted away from whosever voice he heard creep up behind him just now. Baring his fangs just in case this was another fight waiting to happen, the demon got into a fighting stance and eyed up his possible opponent. Standing before him was what seemed to be a young woman with olive colored skin and thick black hair cascading down the back of her head with a slender, but fit build, in a dark green colored kimono that stopped just above her knees and a black skin tight long sleeved suit beneath with what seemed like intentional rips on the biceps with black knee-high boots covering her feet. But what unnerved the demon more so was the white mask resembling what seemed to be a cat's head with red stripes and a wide grin stretched across the mask. Grey eyes stared back at the demon's own without a trace of fear…but with a hint of playfulness behind the white mask.

"Oh no, I hope I didn't scare you…or was that supposed to be a war cry to scare me? Such a high shriek would no doubt inflict fear on weaker individuals for sure." The strange kimono wearing woman tittered to herself as she continued staring at Etherious.

A small blush covered the demon's cheeks as he responded, "Y-Yeah! A war cry! Totally! All demons do that before they fight! It's a tradition!" _'I didn't even sense her or even hear her before it was too late! I didn't even smell her before she got the drop on me! Wait…I remember her…'_ "Hey wait, you're one of those two sexy ninja ladies that were protecting that other sexy woman in the skin tight black suit!"

"Sexy? You flatter me. Why, you don't even know what I look like underneath this mask…or this kimono for that matter." The ninja woman replied, tilting her head to the side.

Etherious shrugged in response. "I mean, I don't need x-ray vision to be able to tell you're a hottie under there."

"Awww, you're making me blush." The black-haired ninja responded with a coy tone.

"…Are you really?" The demon asked with a skeptic look.

"Guess you'll never know with this mask in the way." The woman winked with a chuckle. "But as much as I'm enjoying this little detour in this conversation, I'm afraid I must put it to an end-"

"Hah!"

"…Was something I said humorous?"

"No, I mean, you said end…and well…my name is…y'know what? It doesn't matter. It's kind of an inside joke." Etherious chuckled softly, rubbing his head in mild embarrassment.

' _Of all the ways I thought a real life demon would act, this was not one of them.'_ "…As I was saying before, I bring a message to you from your master. Currently she's conversing with the daughter of my own master and wishes for your presence. I was tasked with finding you and bringing you to them." The kimono-wearing ninja said.

"Oh, so that's where she is. I was just about to go looking for her myself. Well, I guess that makes things easier on my end. Who is your master anyways?" Etherious asked.

The woman smiled underneath her mask as she replied, "My master is the leader of the League of Assassins, 'The Demon's Head', Ra's al-Ghul."

"Wait, 'The Demon's Head?' Should I feel threatened by that? Because I feel a little threatened by that. Is this a threat? Are you threatening me? Because if this is a threat and you are threatening me, then I should warn you that I'm no easy threat and I promise you that if you underestimate me as a threat, then I'll make you regret threatening me. Furthermore, I'll have to start threatening you with-"

"ENOUGH! Stop saying 'threats' or 'threatening' or any word that even has the word 'threat' inside of it! This isn't a threat. It's just a title my master bears-"

"Your master is a bear?! Holy shit, that's awesome! I mean, talking gorillas and cheetah ladies in heat? Man, and here I thought the Underworld was crazy, but I was totally wrong. TAKE ME TO SEE YOUR MASTER! Please please!" Etherious begged, falling to his knees in a pleading gesture.

"…" The woman simply stared down at the pleading demon (and if anyone had x-ray vision, then they'd see her deadpanning reaction). A heavy sigh emanated from her mouth as she turned away from the demon and began walking away.

Seeing her leave, the demon quickly went after her, "OH! Are you taking me to see him now? No wait, you said his daughter…IS SHE A BEAR TOO?! Oh man, I can't wait to see them! Tell me, are your master's ninjas too? OOOOOH! Do you have ninja bears?! I mean, that would totally make sense seeing as how your masters are bears so there wouldn't be any discrimination against bears becoming ninjas. OH! Do the ninja bears use weapons? What kind of weapons? Swords? Daggers? Flaming, poison daggers with bear teeth glued all around? Hey, how come you're not answering? OH! You want me to be surprised, don't you? Wow, you're a really kind person! I like you! Hey, wait, I never got your name. Oh wait, you're a ninja so you can't tell me your real name. You probably have a code name then! Do I have to guess it? Hmm…is it…Catwoman? No? Umm…how about Ninja Kitty? Not that one? Okay, then…how about Deadly Pussy? That one actually sounds kinda hot and deadly. Not that one either? Okay, let me think of some others…"

' _I should've let Shiva come and get him instead. He may be hot, but he's definitely not the sharpest flaming poison dagger in the bunch. If it was up to me, I'd make him put that mouth of his to better use on my…deadly pussy. Huh…that actually does sound hot and deadly. Maybe I should've chosen that instead of Cheshire. Heh, I'm sure Artemis would've blushed every time she heard that name. Mother would surely disapprove of it, but when has she ever approved of anything I do? And my father…well I'd cut his throat before I asked for his opinion. Maybe afterwards too just to make sure he's really dead. Oh, there I go rambling in my head. Well, I suppose it's better than listening to that demon ramble on about ninja bears. I don't think Master Ra's or Master Talia is expecting this kind of demon. Well, I suppose it's good that only Master Talia came to this meeting, otherwise both would've been quite disappointed with this predicament. Then again, the demon did knock out that idiot with the flaming skull in one hit and rumor has it that he was no slouch in battle either. So I suppose what he lacks in the intelligence department he more than makes up for in power.'_ Cheshire snuck a glance back towards the rambling demon. _'He's not bad when it comes to looks either. I'm sure he'd be more than a good lay if I chose to go down that route, but I suppose there's time for that in the future. Still…I can feel my pussy already getting wet just thinking about him…another strange power he possesses? I wonder…'_ Before the kimono-wearing ninja could continue with her train of thought, she stopped herself at a heavy metal door in a hallway. "We're here. Your master and my master's daughter are just behind this door." She said, silently sighing in relief at seeing the demon finally cease his incessant rambling.

"Oh, damn! I never figured out your name. Maybe I should keep guessing-"

"Cheshire! It's Cheshire. Like the cat in the book, 'Alice In Wonderland'-"

"I never read that book. I mean, it's kinda hard to read books when you're trapped in one yourself, y'know? Hehehehe-hey come you're not laughing? Oh, you probably didn't know I was trapped in a book. Wait, do you even know I'm a demon? Huh, maybe I should've said that earlier. Well, I'm a demo-"

"I know. Your master has already informed my master's daughter of your origin. Now please…just go inside." Cheshire said, pointing towards the door. The demon shrugged and took a step towards the door before she put a halt to his actions. "And please…don't mention any ninja bears to her."

"Eh? But why? Is it because she's racist against her own kin-" Suddenly, the metal door slid open, revealing a wide open room with a large metal table set in the middle of it with several chairs lined up beside it. On one side of the table sat Circe whom was conversing with a black-haired woman in a skin tight black suit on the other side of the table. Etherious noticed another woman in the room; she appeared to be of Asian descent and was wearing a long-sleeved red shirt with a diamond shaped cleavage window near the middle with greyish-black pants and a sash held together on her hips by a gold ring that lay hanging by her pelvis, as well as a sword strapped to her hip. As beautiful as these two women were that lie in front of the demon were…a wave of dread and disappointment flooded his soul as he saw and realized that… "Awwwwwww! You're not a bear! Why aren't you a bear?! Awwww no! No! Nononono! NO! There are no such things as ninja bears are there? OH!" Etherious whined, collapsing on top of the table as he mumbled angrily about being lied to and deceived.

"…I do not understand what he is referring to. What does he mean by…ninja bears?" The woman in the skin tight black suit asked, a heavy accent flowing through every word she spoke.

"Don't ask, Master Talia. Just…if you care about your brain cells, then just leave it be." Cheshire replied, shaking her head with a sigh as she moved back to stand beside her master's daughter and Lady Shiva. "Should've let you go get him…" She muttered to Shiva, getting a smirk in return.

"I certainly would have returned with him quicker than you did. What took you so long? You're usually so good at doing your jobs with such ease and swiftness. I feel like we've been waiting for hours." Shiva replied, giving the kimono-wearing ninja a coy smirk.

"Trust me, if you went through what I just did and hear what I had to hear…no amount of training could ever prepare you. That I promise." Cheshire said, sighing once again.

Circe pinched the bridge of her nose as she too sighed in disappointment. "If he irked you in any way, then I apologize. His way of conversing with people…well it leads much to be desired, I'll admit. I don't think they teach proper etiquette in the Underworld, but I assure you that I am working tirelessly to train him well."

"Yeah, when you're not making me fetch you food, or make you a bath, or fuck you senselessly into the night-" Etherious stopped suddenly as he saw his master glare at him and words alone could not describe how terrifying it looked to be. Quickly, the demon shut his mouth with his own hands and sat beside his master quietly before she could use another "No Talking Hex" in him again.

"Ooooooooh, now this I'm interested in." Cheshire responded, her coy tone back in full force at hearing that last bit of saucy dialogue.

"Cheshire, enough. We did not come here to discuss what Circe does with her servants. What she does is her business…" Talia said, giving Shiva and Cheshire a seductive look, "…as what I do with my servants is my business."

"Oh now that's hot!" The horned demon responded through his hand-covered mouth, eliciting a mild glare from Circe. "…I'll be quiet now."

Talia chuckled at the demon's response as she turned to him. Her piercing blue eyes peered deep into the demon's own as a graceful and seductive smile stretched across her face. "Such a cute servant you have here. I can feel such power flowing from him as well. Are you sure there is nothing I can offer you for him, Circe?"

Circe merely smiled in response as she shook her head. "I'm afraid not. As much as he does irk me, Etherious is a prized possession of mine and mine alone. However, if we reach an agreement, I see no reason why you cannot borrow him from time to time."

"Yes, of course. You wish to gain the allegiance of the League of Shadows in your quest for vengeance-"

"Justice." Circe interjected, her smile vanishing as a heated expression took its place. "What I seek is nothing short of justice. For the punishment I was brought was unjust and it was brought by a hypocrite who disdains men far more than I do. What I did in the past was cruel I'll admit it, but I never killed anyone. I merely turned those men into what they truly were on the inside; disgusting pigs. But what does Hippolyta and her band of Amazons do to men when they need to reproduce? Find men, lay with them, and then slay them without any mercy. But do the gods do anything? No, why would they? The lazy, hypocritical lot of them couldn't agree on anything if their lives depended on it. But what happens when I pull my little pranks and have my fun? Banished to Tartarus for years and years to suffer undue torment to pay for my crimes. Heh…the gods say they are just, but when I told them of Hippolyta's own sins, they turned a blind eye because they were blessed by the gods long ago. But me…their own family? Did I not deserve such love and forgiveness? I suppose not. For not even when I was released did I receive any sort of apology nor any sort loving gesture upon my return. No…I do not seek vengeance. I _deserve_ justice! I will make the gods and Hippolyta pay for what they did to me. And I promise you, that any who oppose me will pray to them as I rain Hell upon them just as I did when I was trapped in Hell itself. But to those who help me…I promise you there will be no better ally in the world than I. I know what you and your father seek to do. You have your sense of justice, just as I do. Help me, and I will help you. Stand with me in my time of need, and I will stand with you when your time comes." Circe rose with her arm extended towards the daughter of the 'Demon's Head.' "Defeat my enemies…and there won't be anything in the world that will stop me from destroying yours."

Talia sat there staring upwards the goddess and saw the anger and fury in her eyes. She saw the passion for justice in her eyes. The desire to crush all who opposed her who lacked the necessary perspective just as Talia did every day when she battled the so-called Justice League or her 'beloved' Batman. What fool he was…if she could see the pain in the goddess' eyes…would he weep? No, he would not. He would take her down without any regards to all the unnecessary punishment she was forced into. As much as she cared for the Dark Knight, Talia knew in her heart that he was weak…weak when it came to true justice. True justice was uncaring and cold, but beneath the Dark Knight's cold exterior was a warm and weak heart. Peace could never be achieved with such weakness nor justice of any kind. Talia smiled, one of the truest she'd ever felt in a long time. For now, she found someone who understood…someone who felt the same way she did…someone who had the desire for true justice…and the power to bring it forth. The daughter of the Demon's Head rose as she too extended her arm and clasped the goddess's own with a strong grip. "Your foes…are now the League of Shadow's foes. Any who seek to oppose you will die screaming if that is what must happen. For justice…there is no price in the world that is too high for peace and justice." Smiling, Talia pulled Circe gently and laid two chaste kisses on the goddess' cheeks and planted one passionate final one upon her lips (to the delightful pleasure of the three onlookers) before pulling away. "From this day forth, you are now an ally of the League of Shadows. Use us to your discretion and leisure for the shadows will be with so long as you remain with us."

Circe smiled back at Talia, feeling elated at the deal being struck. "Thank you, Talia. You will not regret this."

Talia merely nodded. "I trust I will not. When the time comes when you desire to use us, come to us on Nanda Parbat, and we will assist you in any way we can. My father will be most pleased to see a goddess along our list of allies."

The purple-haired sorceress nodded back. "Give him my regards and my best wishes that he can recover from whatever sickness plagues him."

"Mortality is what plagues him, unfortunately. My father is a strong man, one of the strongest and wisest to come from this planet, but even he cannot cheat death for long. Even now he searches for a successor to choose for the mantle of, 'The Demon's Head.' As much as I wish it to be Batman…he is weak. I am starting to see that now. I hope one day to find someone with the conviction for true justice so that he and I can cleanse this world of sin and return it to the paradise it was always meant to be." Talia said, sighing as she felt the weight of everything slowly weigh her down.

Lady Shiva took this time to console her master and placed a hand on her shoulder. "If no successor can be found, I know you'll be more than enough to lead the League of Shadows. You share your father's ideals and convictions. No one can deny that. I've seen it time and again. You have a strength ordinary people lack, and if any of the other member of the League of Shadow seek to overthrow you, then I will cut them down with my sword!" She said, gripping the handle of her sword as she bowed down in front of Talia on one knee.

"She's right, Master. Nobody in the League has your dedication nor your strength. I will stand with you always against any threat." Cheshire quickly followed Lady Shiva's actions as she bowed down on one knee.

Talia smiled down at the two as she petted their heads. "Rise, my Sword and Sai in the shadows. While I appreciate your kind words, others in the League do not share your loyalty. Some of the older members would prefer a male successor to the throne, as tradition demands. While I do not like it, the League of Shadows is an organization based around tradition. If we threaten to break form it, then we also run the risk of going to war amongst ourselves, which will only serve our enemies."

Circe watched with attentive eyes as she watched the three converse with each other. A disdainful look crossed the goddess' eyes as she learned of the patriarchal nature of how the League of Shadows was run. _'It reminds me of somewhat of Olympus…'_ While Hera was the queen of Olympus, it was always Zeus who had the final say in any matters, and years and years of that (along with Zeus' constant adulterous behavior) had soured the marriage to the point of almost outright contempt (which was something Circe definitely planned to use in the near future, but that was for another time). At the moment though, the purple-haired seductress' mind stayed on the term 'male successor.' While Circe didn't like nor condone such infuriating patriarchy, she realized that this could be an advantage in the future. If say for any reason The League of Shadows differed on an agreement or anything of such nature in the future, then having someone on the inside with political power would be a huge victory. That said…who could possibly ascend to such a high prestige as 'The Demon's Head.' A haughty smile suddenly stretched across her face as she immediately realized the perfect candidate for the role. Her eyes subtly turned to her side to see the bored demon merely stare at the three members of the League of Shadows converse as he mumbled something about 'ninja bears' and 'flaming poison daggers.' A look of slight displeasure moved across the goddess' face and knew that trying to convince Talia that choosing Etherious as the successor to Ra's Al-Ghul himself would be difficult…but not impossible. "I think I have a solution to your predicament, Talia." Circe said, getting the immediate attention of the three members of the League of Shadows.

"You do? Then pray tell, what knowledge do you have for me?" Talia responded, eager to hear what the goddess had to say.

"It's not really knowledge I have to offer…more like…an heir of sorts." Circe responded, slightly smiling at Talia's realization. She saw Talia's eyes flicker over to the Etherious and begin to really analyze and study him, as if he were a specimen strapped to a lab table. _'She already deduced out who I was about to offer as a solution. I suppose the apple doesn't too far from the tree. These elders of hers at the League of Shadows are fools for not simply allowing her to take the reins of the organization. However, I can already tell this will be a hard sell to both Talia and the League itself. They know next to nothing about Etherious or his power…but I've seen it myself. I've felt his power…when I first released him…and when he and I coupled together and became one. His thrusts…I could feel his strength…power even he hasn't completely tapped into. They haven't seen it…yet. I don't expect Talia to accept the proposition outright, but all I really need to do is have her take the suggestion to her father and simply have them ponder it. Then, when enough time passes and they see just how strong he is, it won't matter if he isn't the sharpest tool in the shed, with Talia's brains and Etherious' brawn, the League of Assassins would be even more formidable than before.'_ "I take it you're pondering the suggestion." Circe smiled at the still staring Talia.

Breaking away from her stares, Talia once again turned to the smiling goddess. "I have, and while I will admit that it is a…tempting offer, I don't think it is in the League's best interest."

The goddess raised an eyebrow in response. "Oh? And how so?"

"For starters, Ether- *ahem* your 'heir' is untested and the League and I know next to nothing about him, except the point of origin from whence your 'heir' came from that you shared with me." The daughter of the Demon's Head responded.

Circe nodded in response, tapping her chin as she slowly began her counterargument, "Well, you know my 'heirs' point of origin and I'm sure you've heard legends about it. Believe me when I say, as someone who spent time there, it's an experience you've never seen before. Fire and brimstone burning your skin, wails of the undead in your ears, your sanity slipping with every breath you take…a _hellish_ experience doesn't even begin to explain what it's like where my 'heir' comes from. There the strong thrive, while the weak are culled. It takes a certain amount of willpower to stay in that place. It's no place for the faint of heart and I'm sure at least one of your bodyguards can attest to the sheer strength of the 'heir' I offer." She responded, turning to Cheshire (whom had already caught on to what and who was being discussed, as well as Shiva (who severely disapproved of the choice)).

Feeling the eyes of everyone in the room (except for the demon in question whom was still grumbling about a lack of 'ninja bears' being included in any of the conversations), Cheshire cleared her throat as she began to speak, "Yes, while I can attest to the…sheer power I witnessed I still don't-"

"Have you ever felt such a power in all your years of training?" Circe quickly interjected.

"Excuse me?" The kimono-wearing ninja responded, slightly irked at being interrupted.

"You have ears, don't you? So I'm sure you heard what I said. Have you _ever_ in all your years of training and mastering the ninja arts ever witnessed or felt such sheer _intensity_ or _force_ or _power_ from someone through one punch?" The goddess replied with a smirk.

"…Well I mean, I've seen Superman once-"

"Besides Superman." Circe deadpanned.

"…No, I haven't." Cheshire responded, subtly looking towards the demon in question (and strangely felt her pussy begin to glisten with liquid at the thought of feeling that power thrust inside of her).

Talia turned towards Cheshire and could hear the truth in her ears. No ninja in the League of Shadows was ever allowed to lie to their master's or sensei's otherwise their tongues would be cut out from their mouths so they may never speak again to tell another lie. Cheshire knew this and she would never deceive her regardless. Talia was no fool. She knew the goddess' game in all this and why she would try to thrust her own servant into becoming the successor to the 'Demon's Head.' While others would take this as an affront or an insult and outright cancel any deal they had just made prior, Talia could feel the truth in Circe's and Cheshire's words. Even now, Talia could sense some kind of alluring power emanating from the demon (whether the demon itself knew was unknown), but she could feel it…and it made her body desire him ever more. Every breath she took inside of her skin tight black suit was suddenly filled with both pleasure and pain. Her breasts were barely contained inside of it and a sudden urge to unzip the front of her suit flowed through her. Even her pussy was beginning to wet itself at the thought of exposing herself to her servants and the demon. A light blush covered Talia's face as she coughed slightly to regain herself. "A tempting offer indeed, but alas, without approval from my father, than I am afraid I must decline at this moment.

Circe's smile slightly widened at hearing that. "Well then, I suppose all I can hope for is that you'll take this offer to your sickly father and pray he considers it and see the benefits outweigh whatever cost. If you look at it, it's a win-win. If say my 'heir' and the daughter of the 'Demon's Head' were to wed each other, than it would definitely appease the elders of the League, as well as ensure any of your loyalists that Ra's ideals will stay affirmed. A win-win in all sense of the word, wouldn't you say?" While Talia's poker face remained unchanged, the goddess could tell from her eyes that Talia was pleased to hear that.

Rising from her chair, Talia unzipped her body suit down towards her mid-stomach, allowing any one to see the ample amount of exposed cleavage hidden beneath her clothes. "I will pass this consideration to my father then. Any chance of keeping the League intact is a possibility that must be explored. I will contact you if anything changes, but for now I and my servants will take my leave." The daughter of the Demon's Head spared her possible suitor and husband one last longing glance (and was delighted to see the demon's hopelessly entranced by her exposed bouncing breasts) and took her leave. Her servants followed and bowed to Circe, however, while Cheshire spared one last glance at the demon, Lady Shiva gave a look of light glance of annoyance towards him as they both exited and followed their master.

Circe noted Shiva's scorn and piled that away for potential problems in the future. _'I could tell by whatever "charm" powers Etherious has that both Talia and Cheshire were slightly seduced by the allure…but Shiva didn't give any leave. She'll be a tough nut to crack, but as long as Talia agrees with Etherious' possible ascension to the throne, than she would risk her life to go against the League.'_ "Well, that definitely didn't exactly as planned, but I would be lying if I said I didn't like the results." The sorceress said with a smirk, lightly tapping the daydreaming demon.

"W-Wha? What do you mean?" Etherious responded, completely ignorant to what preceded him.

Circe sighed in mild disappointment. "Did you hear anything that just transpired?"

"…If it didn't have to do with ninja bears or watching Talia's glorious rack bounce, than I wasn't paying attention." The pink-haired demon admitted candidly with a shrug.

The goddess smiled at that last bit of information. "You liked Talia?"

"Pshh, uhhh, duh! I mean, I may be an idiot…but I'm not a fucking idiot."

"…I don't think that makes any sense." Circe deadpanned.

"I mean look at her, I mean shit, I don't know who this Batman guy is, but if he spurned her advances, then he's a bigger idiot than I am. Any man lucky enough to marry her has gotta be the luckiest and smartest and most powerful guy in the world I bet!" Etherious replied.

"…Well, I suppose two out of three isn't bad." Circe replied with a shrug.

"Eh? What do ya mean?"

The goddess tittered at the demon's confusion and ignorance and merely ruffled his hair in an affectionate manner. "Nothing, my sweet. Now run along for now. I still need to continue networking with other villains at the moment. I just wanted you here for this particular meeting. Feel free to do your own brand of networking."

"Networking? What do you mean?" The demon asked, scratching his head.

"Simply use your...'charm' so to speak and see if you can will some allies to our cause. I'd recommend either doing what you did with Atomic Skull and prove your worth in battle. Or, perhaps the other fun way, use your…sexual prowess to speak and 'persuade' some of the women you come across. As someone who's felt you inside of them, your cock is a threat to be reckoned with." Circe gave the demon a coy smile.

Etherious bashfully chuckled while scratching his head before replying suddenly, "OH! I think I have! I mean, after I beat the shit outta that atomic loser guy, I met these two awesome people…umm…fuck what were their names….OH! Limewire and Paracide!" The demon exclaimed.

"I think you mean, Livewire and Parasite." Circe corrected the demon.

Etherious merely waved her off. "Eh tomato, to-mah-to. Whatever. Either way, I think they like me…or at least they don't hate me enough to wanna kill me. Plus, one shoots electricity and the other saps people's powers. So they're both really strong!"

The temptress smiled at the demon and patted his head in another affectionate manner. "Good boy! I'm so proud of you! I'll be sure to give you a treat when we get home!"

"Is it sex?"

"Do you want it to be sex?"

"Uh, does a bear shit in the woods?"

"…I'm beginning to become concerned with you and bears now."

"What? Bears are so cool! Especially ninja bears! Hell, next time I see Talia I'm gonna ask her if she can start training some bears in the ninja arts!"

"…Please don't. Otherwise you'll ruin all my plans."

"Eh? What plans?"

"…Tell you what, if you leave right now and promise not to ask Talia about any ninja bears, I'll think about getting us a bear for the island."

"WOOHOO! We'll make a bear island!" Etherious cheered, rushing out of the room in a hurry.

Circe rolled her eyes and shook her head with a smile as she stared at the exiting demon. _'What am I getting myself into with this demon? The old me would've just used him and thrown him away, but…as annoying as he can be, I suppose there is a charming element to him.'_ Her attention suddenly shot back to the door as Etherious poked his head back through it.

"We're still gonna have sex tonight as my reward, right?" The demon happily beamed towards the seductress.

"If you're a good boy, but if you're bad, I'll have to spank you all night." Circe replied with a saucy smirk towards the demon.

Etherious pouted in response. "No spanking! Only sex…wait can I spank you?"

"Only if I can spank you." The goddess replied with a chuckle.

"…Mmmmm…I'll think about it…but we're still getting a ninja bear, right?"

"WOULD YOU GET OUT OF HERE ALREADY?!" Circe screamed, scaring the demon off in hurry. The sorceress rubbed her forehead with light irritation as she shook her head. _'I don't think I've ever felt such irritation and adoration for one person as I do for him.'_

* * *

Etherious quickly scurried off before his master could attack him with any hexes. Huffing and puffing, the demon took note of his surroundings and saw that he was in another hallway of sorts. "Oh great…please don't tell me I'm lost. This place is like a damn maze! Ugh…I'm hungry…and horny…I'm horngry." The horned demon complained, hitting his back against the wall as he stood there and contemplated what to do next.

"Now that's a mood right there." A voice echoed through the hallway, causing the demon to hop away in slight fright. Etherious turned to see what seemed to be a feminine cheetah walking on two legs with orange hair draping down her head , a tight black mid-riff tank top and tight black pants on her legs. "Believe me, I'm feeling what you're feeling right now times ten." She said with a smile, baring her fangs towards the demon.

"…Wait a minute, you're that Cheetah lady who's always in heat! Oh no…wait please don't maul me! Please! I have to live long enough to see the ninja bear! THE NINJA BEAAAAAR!" Etherious pleaded, covering his nether regions in case Cheetah decided to strike their first.

Cheetah stared at the demon awkwardly in response. "…Ooooooookay, I'm just gonna ignore that last part. Judging by your reaction, I'm guessing people told you I beat the shit outta the last guy that tried to hit on me."

"They said you fucking mauled him and left scars on his skull!"

Cheetah merely shrugged in response. "I said 'no.' The idiot didn't take the hit and kept insisting. Needless to say, I showed everyone that day what happens when they don't listen."

"…Okay, but what does that gotta do with me?" Etherious asked with a confused look on his face.

The orange haired feminine cheetah grinned as she moved herself closer to where both hers and the demon's chest were touching. "It just so happens that I saw the aftermath of your little fight, if you can even call it that, with the atomic dumbass. Needless to say, I wanted to take a look at you…and I like what I see." Cheetah whispered, slowly tracing her claws down the demon's toned muscles.

Etherious gulped as he felt Cheetah's soft breasts pushing up against him. "…Riiiiiiight, well umm, I'm glad you like what you see, but I should really be heading back to…s-something, right now."

"What's the rush? And here I thought you and I could have a little fun right now. Don't you like fun?" Cheetah whispered seductively in the demon's ear, lightly licking the outside of his ear. She could feel the demon shudder as she lapped his ear with her tongue and smiled as she did so. Even with their clothes on, her pussy was already wet for him. Cheetah didn't know what exactly was going on, but just being around the demon was making her pussy gush like a fountain.

"I-I-I-I-I-"

"What's the matter? Cheetah got your tongue?" The orange-haired villainess laughed, thrusting her mouth onto the demon's own. Her tongue quickly attacked the demon's own as her hand shoved itself into Etherious' pants. The demon moaned as he felt Cheetah's tongue roll around his mouth and soft hand caress his rising shaft. Etherious was also slightly amazed Cheetah avoided accidentally scratching his cock with her claws. Cheetah slowly pulled down the demon's trousers and pumped his slowly erecting cock and moaned as she felt it pulsate within her palm. Not one to slouch behind, Etherious raised his own hands and pushed themselves underneath the woman's tank top, gripping and groping Cheetah's soft, pillowy tits. Feeling Etherious' hands feel her up was making Cheetah even hornier than before. Quickly pulling herself away, she thrust the demon towards a door and luckily found themselves in a small bedroom. Cheetah could feel the heat flowing through her and her inhibitions lessening. _'Even if there wasn't a bed in here, I'd have fucked him on the cold floor for all I care.'_ Lifting up her shirt and throwing it across the room, Cheetah saw the demon just mindlessly staring at her. Mildly irked, Cheetah yelled, "What the fuck are you doing? Take off your damn clothes. I'm about to fuck your brains out!"

"S-sorry! It's just…you're really fucking hot!" Etherious replied, bashfully grinning as he began taking off her clothes.

' _It's been a while since someone complimented my appearance. That's a nice change of pace.'_ "Save the sweet talk for your master. I just want your cock." Cheetah grinned, pushing the now naked demon onto the bed. "And you better fuck me… _hard_. You hear me? None of this weak crap. You thrust with everything you got and if I even suspect you're holding back, then I really will maul your ass and throw you outta her buck naked! GOT IT!"

"Maul my ass? Shit, you are kinky." Etherious grinned back at the horny villainess.

"You got time for jokes, huh? Well, how's about we put that mouth of yours to better use for a moment?" The orange-haired villainess responded, hopping top of the demon and thrusting her pussy on top of his face. "Y'see that? Lick it. Make me wetter than I already-UH!" Cheetah moaned aloud, feeling the demon's tongue flick her clit. "Oh yeah…just like that! Oh fuck! Oh I bet your master uses you like this all the time! OH FUCK! Yeah, lick me harder…ROUGHER! Oh fuck fuck fuck fuck FUCK! Yeah yeah yeah, oh baby just like that. Oh make me cum…MAKE ME FUCKING CUM!" The naked villainess pulled at the demon's hair roughly and pushed him deeper into her gushing pussy. "Oh I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'm gonna cum I'M GONNA CUUUUUUUM! I'M CUMMING!" Cheetah roared as her pussy gushed out the liquid from her slit. She grinned as she felt the demon smack her ass as he gripped it and squeezed her ass cheeks tightly and pulled her closer to his mouth. "Oh yeah baby, drink it all. It's all yours. Only yours…only yours." _'What's wrong with me…this hasn't ever happened to me before. My mind…all I want to do is fuck him...that's normal when I'm in heat…but right now…I only wanna fuck him…only him forever. Nobody else…oh fuck his tongue feels so good inside me. I want it in me forever. Oh baby…make me yours.'_ Cheetah's eyes widened as she felt herself flipped on her stomach and roared even louder as she felt something incredibly large push through her pussy. "UhhUUUUUUGH! YES!" She screamed aloud, quivering as she felt the demon's cock throb deep inside her. Her claws gripped the cloth of the bed and heard it rip as Etherious began thrusting roughly. "Oh yeah, just like that! Don't hold back! Don't you FUCKING hold back! OoooOOOOOooOOOHHHHhhh! Yes oh yes yes yes yes yeSSSSS!"

The bed creaked and groaned as the two bodies on top sought to relieve themselves of all the sexual tension flooding the room. Etherious slammed harder and harder into the feminine cheetah's pussy and reveled at how her ass jiggled with ever thrust. His eyes then flickered towards her wagging tail and grabbed ahold of it for better leverage. With every thrust, the demon pulled Cheetah towards him with her tail, causing her eyes to roll back in pure orgasmic bliss at feeling the demon thrust ever deeper into her. No prior sexual escapade had ever come close to this, Cheetah realized. Never before had she felt so full and blissful than before this time. She didn't know what was coming over her…but this couldn't be the last time. Cheetah felt like she would die if she never felt like this again. She'd throw herself in front of Circe and beg to be taken into her service. If anything, it would be a win-win. With the help of a sorceress, perhaps Circe could potentially rid her of the curse that she gained so long ago. Plus, she'd be able to fuck her demon servant anytime she wanted (perhaps even Circe herself or the both of them together). With every thrust, Cheetah snarled and gnashed her teeth happily and felt her tongue loll out of her mouth as drool spilled onto the now shredded bed sheets. She groaned loudly as she felt the demon grip one of her breasts intently and came instantly onto the bed and the demon's cock. However, even after she came, the demon continued thrusting, causing Cheetah to smile wildly as she fell deeper into an orgasmic state. _'My mind…I'm losing my mind to his cock…fuck...fuck…fuck…I just wanna fuck him. Fuck me…FUCK ME!'_ "Oh fuck me harder! Oh fuck you're the best sex I've ever had! Oh fuck I love your cock! Make me yours! Yes yes yes yEEESsSSSS! I can feel you throbbing harder inside me! You wanna cum, right? Go ahead! Right inside me! It's okay! It's a safe day! Just please…flood my womb with your seed! CUM FOR MEEEEEE!" With one final thrust, Etherious roared and poured his cum straight inside of Cheetah's pussy, causing her to roar herself as she came again and again and again. Cheetah moaned quietly and quietly as she felt the demon's cock pulsate with every load of cum that shot inside of her. "Full…I feel so…full." She whispered, licking her lips.

"Hehe you said you were hungry, right?" Etherious smirked, pulling himself out of the naked villainess. "Welp, there's your meal. Eat up." He said, pointing towards her cum-filled pussy, which was slowly seeping out of her. The demon watched in awe as he saw Cheetah slowly push herself upwards and lift up her leg with acrobatic precision and pull it behind her head and push her downwards and began lapping up the seeping cum eagerly. Breathing out a sigh in relief, Etherious collapsed in a chair nearby and continued watching. "Fuck…now that was mindblowing."

Slowly regaining herself, Cheetah responded while still licking her cum-filled pussy, "You're telling me. I don't think I've ever had several consecutive orgasms in a row just by being filled up. Not to mention the other several times you made me cum before that."

The demon chuckled and scratched his head in mild embarrassment, "Hehe, it's all in the practice. Years of fighting and fucking in the Underworld makes you good at those two things. If you're not strong, then you…well don't really survive in there. I suppose it's kinda like it up in this world too."

"Somewhat." Cheetah smiled, lapping up the remaining cum from her pussy.

"Seems like it. All you heroes and villains are just duking it out to see who's the strongest, right? Or at least, that's what it seems like to me." Etherious replied, stroking his cock at the sight of a naked Cheetah lick her own pussy.

"…It's a bit more complicated than that, but you're not entirely wrong. Some people are fighting for dominance, some for vengeance, some for fear…and some are just fighting to fight." The orange-haired villainess said, pulling herself upwards and began licking her fur.

"What do you fight for?" The demon asked, tilting his head.

"…Heh, just because we had sex doesn't mean I'm going to tell you my life story." Cheetah replied with a grin.

"Heh, true true. Guess you're right. Speaking of which, you wanna go a couple more rounds?" Etherious said, hopping up from his seated position.

Cheetah smiled as she stopped licking her fur and pushed herself on her back and spread her legs "…Does your master have any openings on her island by any chance?"

"Eh, why?" Etherious asked, jumping on the bed and crawling on top of Cheetah.

Cheetah merely stared at the erect cock that was slowly pushing itself into her pussy once more and smiled. "Let's just say I think we can come to a mutual beneficial agreeMENT!" She screamed, feeling the demon suddenly thrust inside her and continue thrusting. _'Oh yeah baby…I'm definitely gonna join Circe after you're done fucking me. Screw the Legion of Doom…I'm moving to bigger and better places…oooooooo….so much bigger….oh baby…'_

* * *

 _ **One hour later**_

A now sexually satisfied (and clothed) Etherious quietly snuck out of the room (lest he wake up a napping sexually satisfied, cum-covered/filled Cheetah and incur her furry wrath) and sighed heavily with a smile. "Ahhhhhh! I'm sure my Succubi sensei's will be more than happy to see what I just did in there. Hehe man I really miss them. Maybe I can ask Circe if we can invite some of them here. I bet she's never fucked a succubus. Sheesh, she doesn't know what she's missing. I mean, I'm good…but I don't think I'm 'succubus good.' Eh, I'll ask her one of these days. First we need to get a ninja bear and then we can invite my succubi friends! It's important to have your priorities straightened out! Now then…I gotta find my way back to the main hall." The demon said, sniffing the air. Walking northwards towards the hallway, Etherious made a left and kept going. "I'll just focus on the large sum of individuals and I'm sure I'll find my way back." As the demon continued making his way back, a sudden moan caught his attention. "Eh?...was that a moan…OH SHIT! There's probably ghosts here! Oh shit oh shit oh shit! There's gotta be! These people are villains! Of course there are ghosts here! Probably the ghosts of their dead enemies!" The pink-haired demon said, biting his nails nervously. _'Stupid ghosts! They never fight fair! Even in the Underworld they'd just stand their moaning and groaning and possess rocks and throw them at me. Every time I destroyed a rock, they'd just possess another rock and again and again and again! Ugh, I hate ghosts! Hrgh…y'know what? NO! I'm gonna kick this ghost-'_ Etherious stopped as he suddenly heard two moans coming from behind the same door. _'Oho! There are two ghosts, eh? Well then, I'll be busting two ghost's asses right now!'_ Kicking the door open with an angry fervor, Etherious screamed, "Alright you fucking ghosts, this ain't the Underworld! I'm gonna kick your asses right now and regain my honor! There are no rocks for you to possess this time and hit me with! So, get ready, because HERE I COME!" As he lowered his head to see where the ghosts were, Etherious' mouth dropped as he saw two naked pale skinned women kissing and licking each other's bodies on top of a large bed. One of them had pale bluish skin with pale dark blue hair, while the other one looked oddly familiar to the demon with light blue hair and pale whitish skin. "AHH! SEXY GHOST LADIES!" Finally reacting to someone in the room, the pale blue skinned woman with dark blue hair screamed and thrust her hand out and shot frozen icicles at the demonic intruder. "WAHH!" Etherious screamed as he dodged the incoming icicle attacks and dodged beneath a couch in the room. "Since when could ghosts use ice attacks?!"

"Wait a minute…I recognize that voice, Newbie?" A familiar voice called out to the demon.

"FOR THE LAST TIME, MY NAME ISN'T 'NEWBIE'! IT'S ETHERIOUS!" The demon angrily shouted as he shot upwards and saw- "Livewire? Why are you a ghost? …wait a minute, were you always a ghost? Oh my Hades…am I ghost? Did Cheetah kill me? Oh man, Circe is gonna kill me when she finds out I'm dead." Etherious bemoaned as he collapsed onto the icicle ridden coach, stabbing himself on a few of them. "Owwww…"

"What the fuck is going on here? Livewire, who the fuck is this?" The pale bluish skinned villainess asked the pale whitish skinned villainess.

"Relax, Frost, he's a friend…or well he's a guy I don't hate enough to kill. So to me, I guess that sorta counts. Plus, he's easy on the eyes." Livewire responded cheekily.

"Aww thanks, Livewire!" Etherious beamed, ignorant to the handful of icicle shards lodged throughout his body.

"Oh fuck! Except right now! Jesus, Newbie, take the icicles outta you before I throw up." Livewire said, gagging.

Killer Frost rolled her eyes, "It's not that big of a deal. I see that all the time."

"Then you're a sick fuck, Frost." The electricity wielding villainess responded, shaking her head.

The ice wielding villainess just smirked and shrugged. "Part of my charm, I suppose." She then turned to the demon who was using his flames to melt the icicles from his body. She was also interested to see his cuts quickly healing after dislodging the icicle shards from his body. "Oh, you're that demon guy that fucked up the atomic dildo, huh?"

"That's me! …the demon guy. Not the atomic dildo." Etherious said, closing the door before anyone else saw the two naked (possibly ghost) villainesses. "Wait, the fuck am I seeing here? Are you two ghost babes a couple?"

"You never heard of casual sex?" Killer Frost responded.

"And we're not ghosts, you idiot!" Livewire yelled.

"Okay, firstly, yes on the casual sex part. I just fucked Cheetah's brains out down the other hallway so please try to keep your voices down. Last thing I need is her coming in here and mauling my ass. And secondly, saying you're not a ghost is exactly what a ghost would say!" Etherious yelled, pointing at Livewire with a skeptical look.

"…You're an idiot. A hot as fuck idiot, but an idiot nonetheless." Livewire deadpanned.

"Aww thanks! That's probably the sweetest thing anyone's ever said to me…okay, that's a little depressing now that I think about it." The demon said, scratching his head.

"Hahahaha! You're a funny idiot! Those are my favorite." Killer Frost laughed.

"Since when?" Livewire asked.

"Since I started sleeping with you all the time." Killer Frost smirked, sticking her tongue out, causing Livewire to growl and shoot a tiny electricity pulse onto the smirking woman's tongue, making her cry out in pain.

"BUUUUUURN!" Etherious yelled towards the fuming Livewire.

"Fuck you!" Livewire shouted back, crossing her arms in a huff.

The dark blue-haired ice villainess rubber her tongue and used her ice powers to cool it down before turning to the demon intruder. "Congrats on both beating the atomic dildo and fucking Cheetah. Not many people can say that and live to tell the tale. She must've really liked you."

Etherious shrugged in response, "I mean, she hated the atomic fuckwad and she was in heat so…I don't know, it kinda just was lucky I suppose."

"Yep, lucky you. You found yourself bound to a gorgeous goddess to serve, fucked a hot ass cheetah chick, rumor has it you're now in consideration to marry the daughter of the 'Demon's Head', and now you find yourself in a room with one beautiful, alluring, delectable villainess…and Livewire." Killer Frost chuckled, seeing the electricity wielding villainess glare at her again. "Kidding, kidding! To get back to my original point…you are quite the interesting new character here. So interesting…that you make me wet just looking at you." The dark blue-haired villainess smiled, licking her lips as she stared at the demon with lustful eyes.

' _Ah shit, here we go again.'_ Etherious scratched his head awkwardly as he glanced towards Livewire. "You feel the same?"

"You mean did I wanna fuck you straight after meeting you…kinda yeah. I went looking for you after I got Rudy to calm the fuck down, but you just up and vanished! Luckily and I found Frost and well…here we are. It's not very gentlemanlike to make girls pussies wet and not do anything about it, Etherious." Livewire said, throwing the covers off the bed, revealing even more of both hers and Killer Frost's naked bodies. "I swear, if you don't fuck us in the next minute or so, Imma fry you and have Frost here freeze you back the Ice Age! So take off your clothes and get to fucking!" She yelled towards the demon, whom was now proceeding to undress quickly.

Killer Frost slowly leaned towards Livewire's ear and whispered, "I didn't believe you when you said he had this _aura_ that made you wanna fuck him, but being here now…I can see you weren't wrong." She lightly licked the light blue haired villainess as she chuckled.

"Feel free to thank me later." Livewire replied.

"Screw that, I'm thanking Circe and-holy shit! That cock is humongous!" Killer Frost exclaimed with surprise.

A now naked Etherious stared at the two naked villainesses and smiled down at them. "Welp, who's ready to get their threesome checked off their bucket lists?"

The two blue-haired villainesses looked in awe as the muscularly toned demon walked towards them and felt their pussies gush in anticipation. As the demon stroked his cock and stared at the two, both villainesses had one similar thought going through their heads…

' _I'm so joining Circe after this…'_

 **AAAAAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! SHIIIIIEEEEEET! I finally wrote this fucking chapter. Honestly, part of me didn't know what to do with this chapter because the sky was the limit! I didn't know if I wanted Circe to go straight for any superheroines or villainesses, but I settled for villainesses first. Mostly because it'll be easier to grow the harem quicker if I wrote in the villains first. Plus, if you weren't able to tell, I snuck in some other villainesses in the background (along with the two in this cliffhanger) that will be potentially joining Circe and Etherious after this Legion of Doom mini arc thing. So far we have Cheetah scratched off the list, Talia and Cheshire and Lady Shiva are future candidates with Etherious potentially in the running to become the next 'Demon's Head' (Circe is so conniving and I love it XD), and Livewire and Killer Frost are about to feel the 'Demon's Cock'…oh shit, should that be Etherious' name if he takes Ra's place? Hahahaha honestly I just came up with that as I was typing this. Eh, probably not, but maybe it'll be a running joke in the League of Shadows or something. Honestly, once I got the ball rolling this chapter, it was an absolute blast to write. I love writing smut. It's just so much dumb fun haha. I love reading it and I love writing it. And if you can't tell, then that's what this is! Dumb smut! I hope you enjoy reading it, as I enjoy writing it (sometimes XD). But hey, if you all got any requests for any villainesses to appear next chapter, feel free to leave them in a review. Maybe I'll add her in. I already have set slots for who I'll be adding in the harem next chapter, but maybe I'll add the villainesses you suggest sooner if she's a popular candidate. Also, feel free to shoot me some superheroines you'd wanna see in future chapters too.**

 **Also, in case anyone decides to ask where this story takes place in the DC universe…the answer is anywhere I want MUAHAHAHAHAHAHA! …alright no seriously, this fic is its own weird little hodgepodge of different continuities flowing into one dumb smut fic. Sometimes I'll pull from the DCAU, Young Justice, random DC animated movies, comics, etc. I just wanna clear that up in case anyone is wondering. The main goal is to write a harem fic. Nothing more, nothing less…and well Idk I do have plot points in mind for this story (such as who Natsu's father is in this story. I'll give you a hint…it's not Hades. That's all I'm saying on that matter).**

 **So, hey, if you enjoyed this chapter, then please feel free to leave a favorite, a follow, and for the love of Circe, A REVIEEEEEEEEEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Heyyo, peeps! Once again, I return from a long-ass hiatus cuz…well life giveth and life taketh away. I've been dealing with some stuff recently so writing hasn't really been on my list of things to do for a while, but maybe writing some good ol' smut will cheer me up a bit. So, without further ado, we return to the smutty DC universe of A Demon's Temptation!**

 **Also, I've got some good news for you readers! From here on forward I'll be putting out polls for this story (and some of my other old and new smut stories) about what girl do you want Etherious/Circe to focus on next. I'll put out a few options after the debut of this chapter, and after a couple weeks, whoever wins will be the focus of the next chapter, whether it be a villainess or a heroine (future villainess** **)! Circe will have plenty of fun with the heroines most likely, I'm sure of it! The villainesses' she pulls to her cause will be informed of their roles either in this chapter or the next. As for Etherious…well Natsu always does things his own way, so we'll see how he decides to gain people to his own cause.**

 **Disclaimer: In the first chapter.**

 _ **Legion of Doom**_

The two blue-haired villainesses licked their lips as they stared at the naked demon stroke his cock and sat on the bed next to them. This wasn't the first time either of them had fucked a male villain at the Legion of Doom headquarters, but this was the first time in a long time either of them had felt some semblance of excitement and lust for another man's cock. Killer Frost, ever the slut, dove head first onto the head of the demon's cock and suckled it as Livewire angrily snarled. "What the hell, Frost?! We're supposed to be sharing the cock!"

Frost popped the demon's erect cock out of her mouth to reply, "We're bad guys. We don't fucking share! You want something? We fucking take it! 'Nuff said!" And continued licking the demon's cock with lustful delight.

"Tch…fucking slut." Livewire replied with a smirk before joining the ice-wielding villainess at blowing one of the finest cocks either of them had seen.

Etherious meanwhile was enjoying the sensation of the two villainesses' mouth as he pulled their hair closer to his erection and thrusted inside Killer Frost's mouth. "Enough talking." He growled. "Just keep sucking."

"Mmmmmm~" The short-haired ice villainess moaned at feeling the demon shove his cock deep inside her mouth. She bobbed her head back and forth as Livewire licked the side of her face and pinched her tits, causing Frost to moan louder.

"Oh yeah, that's my favorite slut! Taking cock like a champ!" The spiky-haired villainess yelled, pushing her friend's head deeper onto the demon's cock. "Fuck…this is making me so horny." She muttered, about to finger herself before she shuddered at feeling the rose-haired demon stick two of his fingers inside of her. "Ohhhhhhh~ Yeah…oh they're so warm inside me." Livewire whispered, grabbing ahold of Etherious' shoulder as he slowly wiggled his fingers deeper inside of her. Eyes rolling into the back of her head, Livewire bit her lip as she thrusted her hips to allow the demon to easier access to her pussy. _'Holy shit! I've never felt this horny in my life! His fingers…OH FUCK I LOVE THEM! If his fingers are driving me this crazy, then his cock…damn you, Frost! I want his cock NOW!'_ Moaning aloud, the electricity-wielding villainess suddenly felt a hand clasp around her neck tightly and was pulled towards the demon's mouth in a passionate, lustful kiss. Livewire felt her tongue being dominated by the demon's own and squealed in delight as she felt the demon's fingers move faster inside of her.

Meanwhile, Frost was having the time of her life sucking the greatest cock she'd ever sucked, and will ever suck, in her whole villain career. Her tongue lolled out of her mouth and licked the sides of the horned hell-spawn and continued bobbing her head back and forth. _'Mmmmmmmm~ This cock is amazing! I knew I made the right choice by jumping headfirst onto it. That fuckin' spiky-haired whore woulda just hogged it the entire time and I woulda been tempted to kill her. But then who would I fuck during these boring ass Legion meetings…well besides my new demon fuck toy. Fuck, I can't wait to suck the heat right out of him. I sure as shit hope he doesn't die because of it…meh, he's a demon. I'm sure he'll be fine.'_ Frost thought to herself as she continued sucking like a slut.

Etherious on the other hand could feel his energy be slowly drained away, but shrugged it off. _'Oooph, man, I don't know how she's doing it but this Frost chick is making me feel kinda woozy. Fuck, she sucks cock like a pro though. The last time I felt this kinda energy drain was when I had that orgy with all those succubi…hmm, I wonder if Frost is part succubi? Meh, I'll ask her after I fuck her brains out.'_ Clasping his hand onto the ice-wielding villainess' hair, he pulled her mouth deeper onto his cock, forcing Frost to gag and her eyes to roll backwards. "You want my cum so bad? Here ya go!" He yelled,thrusting his hips forward into Frost's mouth and unleased a torrent of cum. Frost moaned at feeling the geyser of cum shoot into her mouth and eagerly sucked away at the demon's heat at the same time. _'Fuck, she's draining my cum and my heat! I'm starting to think she really is part succubi!'_ Etherious moaned as he continued cumming inside of the villainess' mouth.

Livewire smiled and pushed her friend's mouth deeper as she laughed, "Oh yeah, drink all of his cum! You know you want to! You're just a slutty villainess! Take what you want: this demon's cum!" The spiky-haired villainess could feel liquid leaking from her slit as her horniness skyrocketed by watching her friend deepthroat and guzzle the demon's semen. After a couple seconds more of cumming, the demon pulled his cock out of the ice-wielding villainess' mouth and watched as she fell backwards on the bed with cum leaking from the sides of her lustful smile. "Holy shit, I don't think I've ever seen so much cum…how was it, Frost?" She asked her friend.

"Just shut up for a minute, Wire…I'll tell you when I'm off Cloud 69…" Frost replied, licking the sides of her lips as she talked.

"Don't you mean Cloud 9?" Livewire responded with a smirk.

"…I know what I said." Frost responded, flipping off her friend.

Livewire smirked and shrugged as she turned towards the demon and saw that he was still hard as a rock. "Phew, I thought you were all tapped out after that ejaculation. I woulda had to kill you if you left me high and dry…and super horny." She growled lustfully as she pounced on top of the demon and grinded on top of the Etherious' cock.

"Heh, trust me, this ain't the first time I've had to juggle more than one lady during a three-way…and it sure won't be the last time either if Circe has anything to say about it." Etherious chuckled, teasing the woman's slit with by sliding his cock back and forth. Livewire moaned atop the demon as she moved her body back and forth, sliding her fingers across the hell-spawn's fiery tattooed, muscular chest. She moaned even louder as she felt the cold hands of her villainess lover squeeze her breast with one hand while pinching the nipple of the other.

"To answer your earlier question, 'it' is a cock that could rule this entire fucking planet if it wanted to. Mark my words. Hell, I bet even a goddess like Circe is already head-over-heels for it!" Frost laughed, pinching her friend's nipples even louder.

"FUCK! Not so hard!" Livewire yelled, before being silenced by Frost's cold tongue being shoved inside of it. The villainess shuddered at feeling the freezing tongue of the short-haired slut she called friend inside of her mouth. After feeling the intense warmth of the demon's tongue inside of her mouth, she could easily feel the difference of Frost's own as it swirled inside of her own. Her body trembled as she felt the demon's cock enter inside of her and yelled as it pushed her pussy walls apart farther than any cock has before. "OH FUUUUUCK! IT'S SO BIG!" She yelled, throwing her head back from the cold kiss she was having with the ice-wielding villainess.

Frost smiled at seeing the lustful expression and couldn't wait for her turn riding the demon's cock. In the meantime, she would enjoy teasing her friend. Blowing lightly in her friend's ear, Frost whispered, "Ooooooo~ Is his cock too big for you? Is it stretching you farther than you ever thought possible?"

"YES! OH FUCK YES!" Livewire yelled back, gritting her teeth as she tried acclimating to the huge girth of the demon's cock. _'HOLY SHIT! THIS IS THE BIGGEST COCK I'VE EVER TAKEN INSIDE OF ME! Fuck, it kinda hurts…good thing he got me nice and wet with his fingering. Otherwise I doubt he'd have been able to squeeze an inch of that gigantic thing he calls his dick.'_ She yelled aloud again at feeling her friend's cold hands pinch her nipples again. "FUCK! Frost, I said not so hard! Your fucking fingers are like icicles!"

"Oh you know you love it rough. Just like me! You love feeling my "icicle fingers" on your nipples just as much as I love feeling your "lightning bolt fingers" on my own." Frost whispered back, pulling one of Livewire's finger onto her own nipple. "Go on…show the demon how I like it."

"…You're one fucking sick nympho, Frost." Livewire replied with a shake of her head, moaning as she felt the demon's cock surge upwards into her pussy.

"Said the pot to the ke-TTLE!" Killer Frost screamed, feeling her nipples being shocked with tiny electric volts. Feeling the electricity course through her body, her eyes rolled backwards as her tongue lolled outwards and her body shuddered with orgasmic delight.

"But you're my sick nympho, Frost!" The spiky-haired villainess yelled, shooting more electricity into the ice-wielding villainess' body as her own was being thrusted from below by the fire demon. "Oh yeah, baby, fuck me harder! Frost is right…I love it rough!"

Etherious, watching the lewd events unfurl around him, merely smiled. "As you wish…" He said, grabbing ahold of Livewire's hips thrusted upwards with more force than before, causing the villainess to scream louder, and accidentally shooting more electricity into Frost's body (to the ice-wielding villainess' delight) before she collapsed next to the thrusting demon. Not meaning to be rude to his other bed companion, Etherious slammed one of his palms onto Frost's breasts and gripped it tightly as he thrusted upwards into Livewire's pussy, while kneading the ice woman's breast roughly. The electricity that was coursing through Killer Frost's didn't bother him in the slightest and continued fondling the woman's breasts.

With every thrust of the demon's cock, Livewire could feel her orgasm coming ever closer. _'Fuck…not yet! I'm gonna…fuck I'm gonna…'_ "FUCK…I'm cumming!" She screamed as her pussy constricted against the demon's cock and felt fluids seep out of her own pussy as her orgasm hit its peak. Her body shuddered atop the demon's own as she stopped shooting electricity into Frost's body and used her hands to hold herself steady before she collapsed onto the demon's body unconscious.

Etherious, breathing heavily, chuckled at seeing the unconscious villainess on top of him. "Phew, and here I was just getting warmed up. Welp, guess it's your turn, Fros-" He said, turning to the ice-wielding villainess to see her also unconscious. "-and you're knocked out too." The demon poked the short-haired villainess in the face a couple of times before giving up. "Hmm…and here I was looking forward to fucking you…oh well! I'll put in a good word for ya with Circe and you can come live with us on the island! Then I can fuck your brains out every day!" Etherious beamed happily, slowly pushing the unconscious Livewire aside next to the knocked out Killer Frost. Rolling off of the bed slowly, as not to wake up his bed companions, Etherious quickly gathered his clothes before walking outside to his next, most likely, lewd adventure.

 **AAAAAAAAAAAND THAT'S A WRAP! Now I know, I know this chapter is a bit…smaller than what I'm used to writing, but honestly, I kinda had to force myself to write this. I've been going through a bit of a rough patch recently so my desire to write any fanfics has…waned a bit to be honest. But writing this little 2k chapter is helping me shake the rust off a bit. Now, as I've said before, I know this chapter is a bit smaller than past chapters I've done, but going forward I don't know if I'll be writing anything past 3k-5k for a while. School, work, life, etc keep me busy as hell, but as usual, I try to think of ideas for my smut fics, as well as future ones concerning Natsu. For instance, I've already written up some ideas for a FT triple crossover with High School DxD and Rosario Vampire, as well a FT crossover with Mortal Kombat. Both of those stories will be mainly smut-centric with the occasional fight, such like A Demon's Temptation. Going forward, to make it easier on myself as well as probably getting out these chapters faster, I'll be shortening the length of the chapters to, like I said before, around 3k to 5k. Sometimes the chapters may be longer than that, but it'll depend. But I'm not going anywhere, so don't worry about that. I enjoy writing smut because it's just dumb fun and it's a fun little escapism.**

 **HOWEVER, fear not, as I said before, I will be posting a poll up that will determine who the next woman Etherious will add to his harem (as well as Circe's army/harem). For the next couple of chapters they'll mainly be villain-centric, but in the future corrupted heroines, such as Wonder Woman/Black Canary/Supergirl/Zatanna/etc, will be added thanks to Circe's magic. So, I'll be posting the poll up as soon as this chapter goes up, so be sure to check on my profile for the poll!**

 **I hope you enjoyed this bite-sized chapter and I apologize for the long hiatus as well as this smaller chapter. I do believe that it'll help me get these chapters out faster though. So, without further ado, if you enjoyed this chapter, and are enjoying this story as well as its future prospects, then please leave a FAVORITE, FOLLOW, and a REVIEW!**


End file.
